Seven Minutes with Draco Malfoy
by jrayoh23
Summary: Harry was scared that was enjoying being locked in a closet with Draco a little too much, but that didn't stop home from kissing Draco back with a passion he hadn't known was there.
1. Chapter 1

The First Time: :

Seven minutes in heaven. That's what Hermione called it. Some muggle game she heard people played at parities. Apparently, the whole point was to get locked in a closet with someone that was picked randomly. Also, apparently, there was supposed to be snogging.

Harry wasn't sure what had possessed Hermione to suggest the game and in front of everyone during dinner in the Great Hall, but the idea seemed to take root in the minds of his fellow classmates.

After the war, Harry and the some Hogwarts classmates involved in the fight were brought back to finish their seventh year. This smaller group was lumped together, as opposed to being separated by houses, because they, as McGonagall claimed, shared an experience that the other students could not understand. The point being that the smaller group would somehow help with adjusting back into the swing of every day life. In fact, much of the tension between houses had started to disappear. They were even dangerously close to being friends.

The only problem in Harry's opinion, was that he was forced to live near Malfoy. Draco Malfoy. While Harry could admit that Malfoy had saved his life in part, he couldn't seem to let go of seven years of dirty looks and animosity. Sometimes when he looked at Malfoy, he saw the eleven year old who stole Neville's Rememberall, the boy who laughed when Snape would embarrass him in Potions, the boy who wore the fading mark of a Death Eater.

Ugh. Malfoy. Draco Malfoy and his sniveling smirks and his blond hair. With his perfect robes and his gray eyes that reminded Harry of the smoke that would rise into the twilight lit skies after a fire had been put out. Wait. No, his gray eyes that were devoid of any emotion. Yeah, that felt more like what he had meant to think.

Hermione's voice brought Harry out of his little memory, "So, basically the muggles lock two people in a closet for seven minutes and the people get to snog, or what have you," Hermione said. She looked at Ron the entire time she spoke, blushing. Harry knew the two of them had snogged before, so he wasn't sure what the blushing was all about. Ron looked flushed too. His face almost the same shade of red as his hair. That Weasley hair.

"Sounds like a good bit of fun, Hermione," Seamus added while he gulped down a bit of Firewhisky. The group, a.k.a Hermione, also decided that a bit of drinks to celebrate Christmas was a good idea and no one seemed to disagree, "Let's give it a go then?"

"Oi, how do we pick who goes in with who?" Blaise added. The Slytherin was among the small group of students brought back to finish his seventh year.

The group of repeaters were gathered in the common room after dinner. Most of the other students had gone home for the holidays, leaving the halls of Hogwarts empty and quiet, save for Filch, Mrs. Norris and the ghosts like Sir Nicolas.

Harry wasn't so easily convinced that everyone could get along after so many harsh words and actions, but most of the group seemed to be trying, even Malfoy, though Harry hated to admit it. He figured he could forgive most of the people who sided with Voldemort, but for whatever reason, Malfoy still bothered him. The blond still bickered with Harry like they had when they were eleven, though it did feel different now.

And Harry had to admit he had been thinking of the sniveling prat very often in the last few months. Thinking that Malfoy did have a pretty rough go of it and if anyone deserved sympathy it was probably that git. Thinking about how his little fight with Draco were the most exciting parts of his day and how he even went out of his way to pick a few of the fights when he was bored.

At the very least, Harry couldn't just forget what Malfoy did, even though Hermione and Ron, yes Ron Weasley the most avid Draco Malfoy hater, kept telling Harry that Malfoy did what he had to in order to survive. Harry supposed he could see it that way, maybe.

"Well, how do we decided who goes in the closet first?" Ron asked gulping down a bit of Firewhiskey and eyeing Hermione hungrily.

"Uh, well, I had thought about that," Hermione said. "I know a charm that will make two names appear on a piece of paper. That way its fair."

"F-f-fair?" Neville stammered. "What if we end up with…" Neville didn't have to finish the thought. Most people understood what he meant. No one wanted to end up with someone they secretly liked, or felt uncomfortable with, for that matter.

In fact, Harry was afraid of ending up in the closet with Ginny, who he just recently started to get on with again. After their break-up, things had been tense. No one except Ginny knew the real reason behind their split and Harry wanted to keep it that way. Yes, he had to deal with the Weasley lot being cross with him for a bit, but it passed eventually.

Ginny patted Neville on the back and smiled at him. Harry though about how kind she had been when he told her that he wanted to break-up. He had expected her to be more upset, but instead she was understanding and even admitted that she felt they were better as friends.

Despite their friendship, Harry was not too keen on the idea that he could end up in the closet with Ginny. In fact, the only situation that would be worse than ending up with Ginny was if Harry ended up in that closet with Draco Malfoy.

Harry's eyes instinctively shot to Malfoy, who was…smiling? Or was it a smirk. Of course he would take pleasure in Neville's discomfort. Typical.

"Don't worry Neville," Harry said. "You will be fine. Hermione is brilliant."

"Thanks for that vote of confidence, Harry, but it is random. If you don't feel comfortable with who gets picked you could always choose not to do it," Hermione said, even she was sipping at a glass of Butterbeer because, as she put it, even the brightest witch of their age deserves a break sometimes.

"I suppose that's the beauty of it," Luna added. Her voice all sing-songy as usual. She, unlike the others seemed unchanged by the war. Her eyes still sparkled and Harry found himself feeling grateful for her and her less-than-normal disposition.

"Right, Longbottom, it is okay to back out. Snogging is very scary," Malfoy spoke with an arrogant tone. One that made Harry want to whip out his wand on him. Harry thought better of it and decided that instead he would stare menacingly in Malfoy's direction.

"Anyways," Hermione said, "I think it could be fun. It's a bit daring, don't you think?" The question was asked to everyone, but Hermione was looking right at Ron. Her freckled cheeks scrunched up into a smile and she blushed. Harry could guess who Hermione wanted to get alone for seven minutes in heaven.

"Right then, let's get on with it," Pansy said. "Fire it up, Granger." After Pansy spoke she looked at Neville and winked. At that Neville audibly gulped and the group laughed at his apparent discomfort.

Hermione pulled a piece of parchment out of her bag and waved her wand over it. She didn't need to speak certain spells out loud anymore. Her skills had been honed greatly over the last year.

Harry watched, heart pounding. Why was he so nervous? He had kissed people before. Well, two people. Both hadn't turned out so well to be sure. Cho, well let's not go down that road, and Ginny, who he just broke up with two months ago. Admittedly, he wasn't doing well in that department, so what?

Just as Harry resolved to not care, the first two names appeared on the parchment: Blaise and Luna. Wow, that really was random. Luna smiled and giggled as she paraded toward the closet. Blaise cocked his head to the side and smirked. He followed Luna and as he closed the closet door, he winked at everyone.

Harry felt a bit weird with this. He moved to stand up, but Ron grabbed his arm and shook his head. Harry guessed that Ron knew he was feeling uncomfortable. Why wasn't anyone else uncomfortable with this? Really, what if the next two names to appear were Hermione and, well, and anyone who wasn't Ron? Would his best mate still be holding him back? Harry decided that this game was a bit too daring for his liking, even with his propensity to do foolish things.

The small group had been getting along well enough in classes, but this was the first time the group had done anything you could call social together.

After a few minutes had gone by, Malfoy interrupted a conversation Ron and Dean were having about Quidditch."So, what's the timer at?" Why was he interested? He was never interested. Harry didn't like that Malfoy was somehow interested in this.

"They have a minute," Hermione said.

"Wonder how it's going?" Neville asked. "I mean. Do you think they actually snogged?"

"Knowing Blaise, yeah he's snogged her. Always had a massive hard-on for the weird little thing," Theo said. Harry noticed that Theo sat suspiciously close to Malfoy, knees touching. Something Harry was cross at himself for noticing.

"Really?" Harry spit out. Not that Luna wasn't lovely. He just didn't understand how Blaise could have a crush on her. He was..he..he wasn't…well, he wasn't exactly what Harry would call a nice guy in the strictest of terms, so what would he see in Luna, who was by all accounts the nicest person Harry had met?

"Potter, is it so hard to believe Luna is attractive?" Malfoy said. He snorted as he spoke and it made Harry's face flush red with anger. At least it felt like anger, sort of. Malfoy had taken to responding almost every time Harry made a fool of himself. Honestly, Harry half expected Malfoy to avoid him, but it seemed the Slytherin would much rather pick on him like old times.

Like in Potions, right before break started. The new Potions Master, Leafdrawn, had asked Harry what the properties of Ployjuice were and, of course, Harry did know the answer, but he had been distracted by Malfoy scratching at his desk, so Harry hadn't exactly heard the question and so he responded with Sorry, Professor, but I wasn't pay attention. And Malfoy decided to add It's a wonder you've made it this far, Potter. It seemed to Harry that Malfoy still enjoyed a laugh at his expense, although, Harry had to admit the comebacks weren't exactly as cutting as they had once been. Instead where anger had been, it was now an amused annoyance.

"Oh, that's not what I meant at all," Harry said quickly, looking at Ron and Hermione, who were giving him a weird look now. Great. Probably get a lecture for this later. Hermione had been keen to tell Harry anytime he wasn't being sensitive or friendly to the Slytherins. He was trying, he really was. It was harder with Malfoy, of course, because the prat still got under his skin.

But Hermione was always the voice of reason and had convinced the others, as well as, Harry, that being friendly with certain people was a much better alternative to being mean to them. And if Harry was being honest, Hermione had a bit more of a reason to hate Malfoy than he did, so if she could accept Malfoy and his apologies, maybe Harry could too.

The closet door creaked open and a disheveled Blaise and Luna stumbled out. The pair's faces were flushed red and their hair a bit messy. Harry decided that they must have snogged. Behind him, Pansy, Theo, and Malfoy were whistling and clapping, which only further made the pairs faces blush.

"That was interesting." Luna said to Blaise who just nodded and smiled, putting an arm around Luna. There were weirder things Harry supposed. Like the fact that Draco sodding Malfoy has been watching Harry all night. The Slytherin's gray eyes seemed to be locked on Harry, which wasn't new. Harry and Malfoy had always watched each other when they were in the same room. Harry always watched him because he suspected Draco was up to something, but now he figured it was a leftover reflex from before the war.

Now, it just made for some pretty awkward moments when the two locked eyes. Neither of them pulled their gaze away quickly. Instead the pair always lingered for a moment before pretending that nothing had happened.

Next up, according to the parchment, were Ginny and Dean. Of course. First a wave of relief flew over Harry at not having to be paired up with Ginny. Then a small wave of jealousy hit because he was sure Ginny never really got over Dean. It was more wounded pride than anything else Harry noted. He didn't want Ginny back or anything.

The pair seemed happy that they would get to snog in a closet. They half-walked-half-ran to the closet and shut the door quick behind them.

"Ugh, I wish they didn't have to be so obvious about it," Ron said. "I mean she is my little sister after all. He could at least pretend to not be so excited when he knows I'm 'round."

"So sensitive, Weasley," Malfoy retorted. "Did it bother you as much when it was Potter off to snog your dear sister?"

"Well, no," Ron resigned. "Harry never acted that way with Ginny though. Perfect gentlemen, he was." Ron looked over and smiled at Harry, who was blushing now for a few reasons. One; he did not like to be talked about, especially about his love life, two; the way Ron makes it seem is that Harry wasn't interested in snogging Ginny, and three; Malfoy seemed to enjoy that Harry was clearly embarrassed.

After some time, Ginny and Dean made their way back to the group, both looking positively satisfied. Harry noted that Malfoy looked at them and smirked…no, wait this time it was definitely a smile. Like a normal, human smile. Weird to say the least.

"Okay, who is up next?" Hermione said as she charmed the parchment again. Two names slowly appeared. Hermione's eyes widened and she gasped a bit. Everyone was looking directly at her now. She winced and nudged Ron to look at the paper. Harry watched Ron's eyes light up with surprise and mild disgust. Whose names could possibly be that shocking.

"Erm, Harry," Hermione paused before saying the next name, "and, uh, Draco."

Everyone was silent. The small group all sat with mouths agape. Harry was beyond stunned. He felt his face flush. He felt his heart pounding in his ears, drumming out the murmurs that started rising from the group. He could refuse to go in the closet with Malfoy. But, then why was he kind of feeling the adrenaline pumping in his veins the same way it did right before a Quidditch match?

Harry dared to make eye contact with Malfoy, who was smirking. That stupid smirk. Harry recalled that Malfoy had been wearing that same smirk a few months ago when he showed up at the Burrow to make a formal apology for his involvement in the war. The smirk was a product of Harry stammering through a refusal to accept his apology, which to Harry's surprise had segued into a maybe and then into an okay, you prat, but that doesn't mean I like you. Harry wondered what had made his decision in the end. Mostly, he figured it was the pathetic state of Malfoy when he arrived at the Burrow. Malfoy, who was usually so composed, stood in front of him with messy hair, dark and deep circles around his eyes, robes that hung off him due to recent weight loss, and most notably the look in Malfoy's eyes that seemed to beg, seemed to need Harry to accept his apology.

All in one motion, Malfoy pointed at Harry and then the closet. He was seriously going to go through with it? Merlin's beard. If Harry backs down now, Malfoy will have won. Seems silly, but on some unconscious level, Harry knew he wouldn't let Malfoy win at anything. Not even this.

"Alright then, let's go," Harry said, voice unwavering to his surprise. The rest of the group stayed shocked, with mouths agape, but Malfoy sauntered toward the closet and opened the door for Harry. Malfoy then went so far as to bow as Harry walked past. That smart ass.

Once Malfoy shut the door behind them, it dawned on Harry what he was actually doing. He cursed his pride for putting him in yet another ridiculous situation. He was in a broom closet at Hogwarts with none other than Draco bloody Malfoy. He nemesis. The bane of his existence. His rival in all things. Well, semi-former rival in all things, but still.

Suddenly, Harry realized that he hadn't ever really been alone with Malfoy. Seven bloody years and the closest thing to being alone with the Slytherin was when Harry had cursed Malfoy in the lav in sixth year. Something Harry was not proud of and had attempted an apology for, but never could quite get the words right. He always saw Malfoy surrounded by people, so he never noticed what it felt like to be this close to Malfoy, alone, and this feeling in his gut, the whole fire-burning-stomach-flopping-thing, was a bit weird.

Thinking it would be best to ignore this feeling, Harry reached for the door handle with the hopes of getting out of this predicament as quickly as possible, but Malfoy grabbed his hand. The softness of Malfoy's skin sent a pulse through Harry. Malfoy's skin was like the first coating of a snowfall. Delicate.

Harry's eyes looked up at Malfoy's. Harry's own green eyes rivaling against Malfoy's gray ones. It was a stare he knew well. More than a few times Malfoy and Harry had looked at each other with a burning passion…to murder the other. But this time, this time it was a hungry stare. One Harry couldn't seem to shake. Harry felt the blood rushing to his face, cheeks ablaze. The tips of his ears went hot and Harry couldn't understand why his body was betraying him this way.

Draco Malfoy had just made him blush.

"Why…uh, why are you still holding my hand?" Harry said as he felt a warmness creep up from his stomach, which Harry brushed off as a side-effect of being slightly pissed from the Butterbeer. In fact, all these feelings must be attached to the fact that he was almost certainly pissed. At least, that was easier than admitting that Harry was actually kind of enjoying being this close to Malfoy.

"So you don't open that door."

"Wh-why don't you want me to open the door?"

"I think you know why," Malfoy said this as he pushed in closer to Harry, closing the space between them. Harry felt that this must be some sort of prank that the other Slytherins had put Malfoy up to, but there was an electricity between their bodies. It felt similar to the way Harry had felt all these years whenever he competed with Malfoy, whether in a game of Quidditch, or in dealing out comebacks. Except now, instead of a slow burning sensation, it rocketed through his body like a shooting star was trapped inside of him.

Was it just that they were standing so close to each other? Was it the implied reasons for being locked in a closet for seven minutes? Harry wasn't exactly ready for other people to know about his newly understood sexual inclinations. Was it just the Butterbeer? Harry hadn't the slightest.

"I swear that I don't."

"Oh, is that so?" Malfoy placed his free hand on Harry's cheek, the other still wrapped delicately around the hand Harry had on the door handle. The gesture would normally have sent Harry off, but for whatever reason he was completely still. He could smell the liquor on Malfoy's breath mixed in with what Harry figured was his natural smell; cinnamon and mint, like Christmas.

What was Malfoy on about? I mean, no one touches his face like that unless…unless.. they were going to kiss him.

"Scared, Potter?"

In all honesty, yes Harry figured he was pretty scared, but he didn't have to admit that to Draco Malfoy. Harry was sure that would satisfy Malfoy's need to constantly berate him which had slowed down a bit since the war, but still remained apparent. Mostly, it was sideways glances and bickering these days. And Harry had to admit the bickering felt more tame like Malfoy did it for fun instead of in an effort to embarrass Harry like Malfoy had done the last seven years. Harry supposed that Malfoy felt he couldn't be as mean to Harry anymore and Harry quite liked that bit. However, he did miss the more intense disputes between them sometimes. Things had gotten a bit boring for Harry after the war, though he would never admit it out loud because he would sound absolutely mental. The adrenaline pumping and the nerves that came along with his and Malfoy's feud were intoxicating. Or maybe that was the Butterbeer again?

"You wish," Harry replied before he could think better of his retort which, if he was being honest, sounded a bit suggestive.

The words hung in the air. Thick like humidity on a rainy day. It was palpable. Harry tried to speak again, but the words hitched in his throat. He wasn't even sure what he wanted to say now. Something like get your hands off me, but also don't?

Harry was scared. Scared that he didn't quite hate Malfoy anymore and wondered when that had happened and how he had not noticed it. Scared that he like being in this situation a little too much. Yesterday, he never would have imagined that he would let himself be alone with Malfoy, but now it seems to make sense. Being alone with him. He felt at ease for the first time in months as Malfoy's body inched closer. Then Malfoy stroked Harry's cheekbone with this thumb. The smooth motion set Harry's hairs on end the way static electricity would.

Oh, no this is silly. Why would he want to be alone with Malfoy? Who would ever want to be alone with someone th-this…good-looking? No, wait that's not what he meant. Well, maybe it was. Had Harry always thought Malfoy was attractive? Surely, he would have noticed by now.

Malfoy let his hand fall from Harry's face. Warmth lingered from where his hand had been and Harry almost missed the hand there.

Surely, it has to have been seven minutes by now.

Erm was all Harry could manage. A small noise, but it broke the trance that Harry felt trapped under. Harry felt he could move again and Malfoy stepped back widening the space between them.

"So, I think we've got about another few minutes," Malfoy whispered. It was barely audible, but the tone was teasing. Was Malfoy flirting with him? To be sure, Harry wasn't exactly an expert at the whole flirting thing, but this felt different than any of the other times Draco Malfoy tried to goat him. And it crossed his mind again that this could be a prank devised to embarrass Harry."Can you handle it?"

"Of course I can. Can you?"

"Sure can."

"Good."

"Great."

"Wonderful."

"Brilliant."

Again, the air felt thick. Harry also noted that he and Malfoy had each stepped in closer again. Their bodies almost pressed against each other now. Harry could smell Malfoy's breath again and it was like a sweet lullaby, a melody that comforted him. He smelled the warm cinnamon and mint again. An appealing combination that stimulated Harry. His heart jumped into his chest and his palms began to sweat. If this was a joke, he really was going to kill Malfoy this time.

Malfoy must have noticed Harrys body react, because he moved his hand up to touch Harry's face again. Harry was surprised that he didn't back away. In fact, he moved into the touch. He felt his guard and resolve slipping. He felt his lips parting. He felt Malfoy moving a little closer. And still he moved closer. Was he seriously about to snog Draco Malfoy in a closet at Hogwarts while his friends sat outside waiting?

Malfoy's lips hovered open over Harry's lips, expectantly. They weren't touching, but Harry felt the warmth of Malfoy's breath on his own lips. He breathed in deep, closing his eyes. He wanted to move in closer, but he didn't want to make the first move. What if this was a cruel joke? What if Malfoy was messing with him? What if this tension was all in his head?

But in a moment, their lips were touching and Harry's heart was beating against his ribs. His hands moved up to Malfoy's- no, Harry decided in that moment to stop calling him Malfoy at least in his head-Draco's face and he felt himself get throughly aroused. Draco pushed into the kiss, hard. But Harry liked it and returned with a small bite to Draco's lower lip. Harry heard a small moan come from Draco and decided he liked the way it sounded.

Harry noted that Draco's lips were soft, like his hands had been and that his own lips were firm and unashamedly embracing the kiss. Harry moved in closer, so their bodies were flush against each other. Harry could feel the warmth of Draco's skin radiating through their clothes. It was almost too much to handle all at once.

Draco tilted his head to the side and pulled Harry in deeper, making Harry's breath hitch in his throat. He felt Draco's tongue flick his lips lightly. But Harry would not be bested by Draco at kissing, so he dared to slip his tongue into Draco's mouth slowly, and when Harry heard Draco purr with satisfaction, he felt confident enough to move in deeper.

Harry felt a fire in his stomach, a combination of nerves and Butterbeer. This one would be hard to explain to Ron and Hermione.

Utterly shaken and confused, Harry pulled back from the kiss and just stared at Draco for what felt like hours. Harry was taking in the hard lines of Draco's jaw which gave Draco a very ruggedly attractive look. He was sexy, even. Harry also felt himself looking down to Draco's lips and wishing he hadn't pulled away so quickly. Those lips. Pouting and flushed pink. And the way Draco was starring back at him. His eyes so decidedly fixed on Harry.

"Potter?" Draco inquired, but Harry didn't respond right away. He couldn't quite make words come out of his mouth just yet. The kiss was brief, but Harry had felt something deep inside him awaken. It was the thing he felt missing whenever he had kissed Ginny. Something he had not felt in a long time; unashamed desire. None of the other times he had a snog with someone had felt that…good. In fact, nothing in the months since the war had made him feel that alive.

Draco nudged Harry out of his stupor. "Right, yes, me. I'm Potter."

"Yes, thought that bit was clear. What I mean is, are you okay? You seem a bit stunned." Draco raised an eyebrow in such a deliberately attractive way that Harry felt his stomach flop. Merlin, get a hold of yourself, Harry thought. This was Draco Malfoy, mortal enemy, after all, not some person Harry was attracted to.

"Well, you just kissed me," Harry blurted that bit out without thinking.

"Babbling like a moron? I knew I was good, but.." Draco licked his lips slowly, seductively, and then stretched his mouth into a grin. Harry decided Draco was having too much fun making him bumble about like a lunatic. It probably was a joke to him.

"No, no that's not what I mean."

"Well, do get on with it Potter. What do you mean?"

"What I mean is.." Except Harry didn't know what he meant. He wasn't sure what to say other than maybe repeating himself and saying Well, you kissed me again. It wasn't that the kiss wasn't good because, fuck, it was good. Really good, so good, in fact, Harry noticed he was a bit hard. Again, something that hadn't happened since the war. Harry hadn't notice it until that moment, but after the war he only seemed to be going through the motions. He hadn't been excited, or challenged, or aroused, even, since things had begun to settle down.

The bit that was throwing him the most was that it was Draco Malfoy who seemed to effectively wake him up. A boy he had resigned to hate ever since they met in Madame Malkin's all those years ago. A boy who, until recently, Harry had rarely been nice to. Well, never been nice to. And yet, here Draco was, snogging him in a closet as if none of the horrible things that had passed between them existed.

"Potter, don't go all mental on me. It was just a kiss."

"I know that Malfoy," Harry said, putting particular emphasis on Draco's name. Things had changed since the war. Draco had changed. He was more tolerant now, still a prick, but at least he was nicer to everyone, in his own way. His cold, back-handed remarks had shifted to a more mocking tone one used when they were teasing a friend.

"So, what's the problem, oh, gracious Chosen One?"

"It's that…what I mean is…" Harry struggled to find the right words, but he couldn't so he settled on, "do you like blokes?"

"Yes," Draco's answer was so quick and so confident that Harry was taken aback. He expected Draco wouldn't want to answer that question. Harry found that he barely wanted to admit out loud that he was attracted to men, so he assumed no one would admit things like that, especially to arch nemeses in a closet at Hogwarts right after they had snogged.

"Oh, right and why did you kiss me? We didn't have to do it you know? Was it some kind of prank because…" Harry knew he sounded stupid, but he couldn't help himself. He had begun wondering if maybe he was broken because no one else, nothing else, seemed to excite him in this way. Anytime he and Ginny snogged, Harry had felt love for her, but no passion. His body would respond to her sometimes, but his heart wasn't in it and Ginny could tell.

"Wanted to see what the fuss was all about. Most of the wizarding world wants to snog you, you know. Thought I'd take my chance while I had it."

Harry heard Hermione's voice coming through the closed door and it sounded like Okay, times up, so Harry reached for the door handle again and this time Draco didn't stop him. Instead he winked at Harry and slinked back out to the group and sat down next to Blaise, Pansy and Theo who all gave him an inquisitive look.

The rest of the group had their eyes trained on Harry who was positive that he was blushing and that everyone noticed. Draco had snogged him just to see what it was like? Harry decided that wasn't exactly fair because up until this moment, Harry had never considered Draco appealing. He had of course found men appealing. Really anyone could be appealing to Harry. He found that gender had nothing to do with his sexuality, which is why he ended things with Ginny. He liked her, but he wasn't passionately attracted to her, not because she was a woman, but because she wasn't the right person.

But Draco… Harry found himself replaying the kiss again. He felt a spark inside him and moved his hand up to his lips. He was in a sort of trance until he heard Seamus shout at him to snap out of it you stupid wanker.

"Harry, you alright?" Ginny asked. Her face was screwed up into a frown. Concern wrinkled around her eyes. She was of course the only person that knew he was so inclined to like snogging a bloke if the right one should come along.

"Yeah, 'course," Harry said unsure of his voice. It felt a bit shaky.

"So, how was the snog Mr. Chosen One? We hear Draco is quite the prolific kisser," Pansy teased. Harrys ears felt hot and he knew everyone was watching.

"We didn't snog, Pansy. Sorry to disappoint you and your little fantasy," Draco answered before Harry could. The relief filled Harry and he nodded towards Draco as if to say thanks for not telling everyone.

"Too bad," Pansy said. Everyone else seemed satisfied with Draco's answer and left it alone. Ginny did keep giving him sideways glances, but Harry resigned to ignore them. Just like he would be ignoring the fact that Draco had kissed him and that he had actually liked it. Nothing like a bit of denial to start off the holiday break right.

Harry woke up feeling a bit cold. His forehead was covered in a thin layer of sweat. His body was shaking. It was still night time. He noticed that his blankets had been kicked off which was usual for him, especially if he had been having a nightmare. Harry had been having them less often since Lord Voldemort died, but they didn't fully disappear. They were like a ghost haunting Harry, never quite letting him forget the pain.

Except, Harry looked down at himself and saw he was sporting a massive hard on and quickly pulled his covers back up over himself. Clearly, he had not had a nightmare. Not this time at least.

Harry strained to remember his dream, but as he tried the only thing he could remember was the way Draco's lips had felt against his. The way their warm bodies had touched. The way Harry felt desire creeping up inside him, bursting to be set free and then….bam, it hit him. The dream must have been about Draco..


	2. Chapter 2

Ahh, breakfast time. Yes, breakfast with friends. No Draco at the breakfast table. Nope. Draco liked skipping breakfast Harry had noticed that over the last few months, so he felt sure that today wold be like every other day. No Draco at breakfast which meant Harry could put his dream about Draco out of his mind for a little while.

Except, Harry should have known he had rotten luck. I mean you don't get to be the enemy of the most powerful dark wizard by being a lucky bloke. So, when Draco strode in with Pansy, Theo and Blaise, really Harry shouldn't have been surprised.

"Oi, look, your boyfriends come to breakfast, finally," Seamus joked.

"Oh, shove off, Seamus. Its too early," Ron chipped in and Harry was very thankful that Ron was and never would be a morning person. In fact, Ron preferred that no one talk in the morning, so he could enjoy his food in peace.

Everyone laughed at Ron's cranky response and Hermione put a hand on Ron's forearm. Ron looked at her and a smile slowly broke out across his face. Harry thought how wonderful it must be to have someone that makes you smile even when your cross.

"This seat taken, Oh Great and Powerful Chosen One?" Draco asked. He was of course referring to the empty section of bench to Harry's right. Harry nodded in response because he didn't trust his voice at the moment. The other Slytherins had taken their seats across the table. Blaise sat next to Luna, who seemed to enjoy the company very much. Pansy and Theo sat between Dean and Seamus.

Harry noted how weird it was to see everyone at the same table eating breakfast. Let alone the fact that Draco had decided to sit next to Harry.

Harry felt a pulse run through his body when Draco's arm accidentally brushed against his own arm. A replay of the kiss flashed in his memory and his face got hot. Harry turned to face Draco, slowly, as to not draw attention to himself. He saw that Draco was very focused on a small bit of muffin. However, Harry could see the smallest hint of a smile twitching at the edges of Draco's soft, perfect lips.

Seamus's voice broke through Harry's clouded thoughts, "So, decided to sit near your new lover, eh, Malfoy?" Clearly, Seamus was not completely intimidated by Ron's early accosting.

"Oh, are we lovers now, Potter? I hadn't taken notice, had you?" Draco spoke coolly. If he was bothered by Seamus's joking, he wasn't showing it. In fact, it seemed Draco was enjoying it a little. A smile had crept across the blonds face as he spoke.

"Erm, what?" Harry choked on his bit of toast. He knew he wasn't helping anything by being a bumbling moron, but he was still so taken aback by the kiss yesterday that he couldn't seem to form complete thoughts, let alone sentences.

"He said you were lovers, you and Draco. Merlin, Potter, how daft are you?" Pansy spoke from across the table, her eyes alight with amusement.

"I am not daft," was all Harry could manage. Of course, he realized that he had not denied being Draco's lover, which everyone no doubt had taken notice of and, of course, one good kiss in a closet didn't make you someone's lover, right?

"Yes, do stop teasing my new lover, Pansy," Draco teased, putting an arm around Harry and just then Pansy broke out into a cackle. Seamus joined laughing, too. Apparently, everyone found this amusing, except Harry.

Harry shrugged Draco's arm off of him and shifted a little on the bench, putting some distance between them. Harry had sort of wanted to stay close to Draco, letting the blond keep his arm draped around him, but everyone at the table was starring now, so he figured it best to put some distance between them.

"Oi, Malfoy, that's enough. Harry you all right?" Ron had finally jumped in. His face was screwed up in an uncomfortable smile.

"Only teasing, Weasley. Don't get your knickers in twist," Pansy said. Draco snorted and elbowed Harry playfully to show it was all in good fun and Ron seemed to relax a bit.

"Yeah, no problem. Only joking," Harry finally managed and plastered a fake smile across his face. He wanted to get up and sprint from the room, but he knew he had to stay put a while longer or people might get suspicious.

After a few very long minutes, Harry felt that pulse again after Draco's elbow brushed him accidentally as Draco continued on eating his breakfast. It was like a drumming throughout his body. Like his heart beat was out of control and it was almost deafening. It was overwhelming. Harry felt something building up in him alongside the beating, pulsing of his heart.

So, he did what any brave Gryffindor would do.

He stood up and marched himself out of the Great Hall and straight to the library where he knew he could be alone with his thoughts. The only student that would be in the library over Christmas break would have been Hermione, who Harry figured would be a bit distracted with Ron.

After a few hours in the library, Harry felt safe enough to wander the castle and make his way back to the dorms. He had forgotten to shower this morning because of the combination of his dream and wanting to avoid the possibility of seeing Draco in the lav or the common room.

So, while everyone else was about the castle, or off to Hogsmead for some Christmas break drinks at the Hog's Head, Harry decided it was safe to go shower. Draco surely wouldn't be in the lav right now. Harry noticed that Draco spent almost all of his time with Blaise, Theo and Pansy and they were sure to keep Draco out of the dorms for a bit. He also noticed that he knew a little too much about Draco's routine.

Once he reached the dorms and was completely satisfied that there was no one 'round, he ran up the steep stairs and down the hall to the boys lav.

Empty. Yes. Harry did note that his luck seemed to good to be true, but didn't care because he smelled pretty badly. He turned on the shower and stripped down before jumping in and letting the warm water fall around him. Ah, yes. This shower felt amazing.

Harry felt more relaxed than he had been in the last twenty-four hours. Since that kiss had mucked up everything Harry ever thought he felt, Harry was a bit on edge. Like he couldn't remember when the hatred for Draco had shifted into just a mild annoyance? When had the need to punch Draco disappear and been replaced by a need to be as near to him as humanly possible?

But of course, his relaxation couldn't last because Harry did have pretty rotten luck after all. Just as Harry started to really relax under the safety of the warm shower, he felt a memory tugging at him, the memory of Draco's lips on his. Oh, Merlin, not this again. Harry quickly started to think of anything else; Quidditch, Butterbeer, Potions class, the snow outside…the snow, soft and white like Draco's skin. No, wait.

But it was too late, Harry was thinking about the kiss again and again noticed his body react to the memory. His prick had hardened and Harry thought about wanking in the shower. But then again, it would mean he got off on thoughts of Draco and Harry wasn't quite ready to admit that to himself yet, so instead he left his prick alone and finished up his shower.

Upon stepping out and wrapping himself up in a towel, Harry heard quiet footsteps from behind him. He spun around on his heels and found himself facing Draco, who was eyeing Harry up and down. Of course, Harry thought, I would have to be half-naked in a lav with Draco. How did I not see this coming?

"Hello, Potter. Nice shower?" Draco's voice broke the silence. He seemed so composed and confident and somehow that made Harry nervous. That combined with the fact that he had no idea what Draco was thinking or how he felt about their kiss left Harry completely unnerved.

"Yeah, right. Great. Mhm. Shower's are great. Love being clean," Harry stumbled through that sentence because to his dismay, the tension of Draco being in the bathroom with a half-naked, half-aroused Harry had awakened his prick to full attention again. His hands shot down to his towel before Harry realized that was probably calling more attention to his erection than if he had just stood there. Harry noticed that Draco's eyes had followed Harry's hands.

Draco's eyes widened with realization, "Ah, yes nothing like a hot shower, eh, Potter?" The tone was teasing and playful and down right sexy.

"Right, well, I better get off…I mean be off," Harry was mentally slapping himself for that slip up. Harry stood there waiting to see if Draco would leave the bathroom, but Draco just laughed a low laugh in the back of his throat and went to a shower stall and turned the water on.

The water must have been scalding hot because in two seconds the lav was filled with a light layer of steam. Harry's arousal was so distracting. He needed to leave this lav right now if he was to have an dignity left, so he tried to slink past Draco, who was now starting to remove his clothes.

Harry felt a lump in his throat and his heart quickened as he took in the hard lines of Draco's torso. Draco was skinny, but all muscle on his arms and shoulders. His skin was so pale it felt like something pure and untouched, like the first coating of snow before anyone made footprints in it, and Harry now noticed he had stopped walking past Draco and instead was standing there mouth agape with a very noticeable hard on.

To Harry's relief Draco had not turned around yet, so he tried to shake himself free of this distraction and make his way out of the lav and back to his room.

At dinner, Harry made sure to sit between Luna and Hermione, so that Draco couldn't slink into a seat next to his. After the encounter in the boys lav, Harry was feeling a bit embarrassed because that was twice now Draco had aroused him. Harry needed advice. Because he clearly wasn't thinking like himself. Maybe it had been some kind of spell, Harry hoped. Really anything to explain how Draco could go from being that annoying bloke that Harry never wanted to be around to being the only bloke Harry wanted to be around and in record time, seeing as it had been only one day. One day and Harry's life had been upturned.

"Erm, Hermione, could I speak to you later?" Harry asked as Hermione was sipping from her goblet. "It's private," he added in a whisper.

"'Course, Harry," Hermione answered and gave Harry a small smile. Harry breathed out and felt a little relieved because Hermione was the most level headed witch he had ever known and he was confident she could sort this mess out for him. I mean, anything was better than what Harry was thinking right now.

At that, Draco, Blaise, Theo and Pansy strode in and sat across the table from Harry, Luna, Hermione and Ron. Neville, Seamus, Dean and Ginny had not yet made it down for dinner.

Draco was sitting right across from Harry and of course, Draco looked at him. Harry's heart flopped, that traitor. Harry was getting a bit cross at his own body which seemed to react to Draco almost immediately now. One good snog in a closet and Harry was a mess of nerves.

Harry tried to look down at his food, but felt Draco's eyes all over him and Harry couldn't help but look back up at Draco. Harry wanted to kiss him again. He wanted to smell the warm cinnamon and mint of Draco's breath on him.

"Need something, Potter?" Draco spoke the words slowly.

"Sorry, what?" Harry said, his heart quickening in his chest.

"You were starring. I know I am devilishly good-looking, but it is distracting to eat while someone is watching me so intently," Draco smiled at the end of his sentence. Everyone else at the table had been busy with their own conversations that somehow they had missed Draco and Harry's small exchange.

"I, uh, I wasn't…" Harry said and in response Draco only raised and eyebrow and winked. Merlin, that bastard was attractive. Every little motion Draco made set Harry's body off. If it wasn't his heartbeat quickening, it was his stomach flopping, or his groin arousing. Merlin's beard, Harry needed to get some semblance of control back.

"Right, my mistake," Draco said in a mocking tone. Harry felt a little like prey that was being toyed with before the kill.

In true Gryffindor fashion, that is acting without thinking, Harry stood up abruptly and said, "Malfoy. Outside. Now." It occurred to him that this looked weird, especially considering the closet incident, but it wasn't the first time since they had been back at Hogwarts that Harry and Draco had small spats like this. In fact, their small outbursts had become a regular thing and no one really paid mind to it anymore. Harry was so unbelievably bored after the war that he found he actually liked his little spats with Draco.

The entire table was now looking at Harry like he was a nutter and maybe he was, but he needed to kiss Draco right now…no, talk, he needed to talk to Draco in private.

Harry started walking out of the Great Hall before he knew if Draco was going to follow. He wanted to ignore the fact that he almost certainly made a fool of himself. Once outside of the Great Hall, Harry heard quiet footsteps behind him and turned to see Draco, smirking at him.

"Everything all right, Potter?" Draco raised and eyebrow and bit his lower lip. A gesture that made Harry's head feel all foggy like waking up out of a dream. Merlin's beard, Harry needed to get control of himself.

"Oh, you…you know it's not," Harry stated and watched as Draco crossed his arms over his chest and leaned against the wall. It was so annoyingly sexy that Harry felt himself grunt in response.

"Do, I?" Draco teased.

"Yes," Harry said.

"Maybe I do."

"Draco, you kissed me. I mean really, what's that all about…" Harry started, but before he knew what was happening Draco had extended his arms and pulled Harry in close. Harry was now inches from Draco's body, touching his nose to Draco's. Harry took in the smell of Draco's breath and it sent a shiver down Harry's spine. Desire was inside him, filling him to the brim.

"What are you on about?" Harry tried to sound strong, but his voice felt shaky and it was more of a whisper than a question anyways.

"Whatever do you mean?" Draco said in the most innocent tone.

"What is…" but the rest of his words were lost once Draco placed his soft lips on Harry's and Harry felt the sweetness of Draco's breath on his lips. It was akin to walking into the bright, warm sunlight after the last bits of snow melted from the ground.

The kiss started slowly, just lips caressing lips, but then Draco took hold of Harry's arms and pushed himself off the wall and spun around so Harry was now pinned to the wall with Draco's hard body pushing against him. Harry considered trying to stop Draco, he really had wanted to talk, but then quickly decided this is what he had wanted all day long anyways, even if he wasn't ready to admit it out loud.

Harry felt the tenderness in Draco's movements, even when he opted to bite down lightly on Harry's bottom lip, a move that set Harry's hair on end. The world seemed to slip away and the only noises he could hear were the small moans coming from both him and Draco. Harry reveled in the strength of this kiss and the effortlessness of his partner. Draco was clearly a prolific kisser, just as Pansy had joked. And for the first time since yesterday, Harry found himself wondering how many other men Draco had done this with. A small pang of jealousy rose in his stomach like a small fire, but was quickly put out as Draco's hand on his face brought him back into the kiss and out of his stupid wandering mind.

Harry took a deep breath and then dared to move his hands up to Draco's face, cupping it in his palms and then moving to weave his fingers in Draco's blond hair. At this, Draco moved his other hand up to Harry's face and pulled Harry deeper into the kiss, nibbling on Harry's lower lip which made Harry moan quietly.

Draco seemed to have taken that moan as a cue to be more aggressive, so he took Harry's hands in his and pinned them to the wall above Harry's head. And Harry had to admit he quite liked that. Kissing had never seemed to exciting to Harry. Before it was obligation. He knew it was supposed to happen when you dated someone, but now it was like his body couldn't live without the soft, calculated movements of Draco's lips against his.

With this new position, their bodies were completely flush with each other, chest to chest, groin to groin and Harry felt Draco's arousal pulsing against his thigh and that only drove Harry wild. He took note that at least he wasn't the only one getting turned on by former enemies.

Just as he felt his inhibitions disappearing, there was a noise that sounded a lot like books dropping to the cold, hard ground.

"Uh, Harry?" Hermione's familiar voice rang in Harry's ears which were now a bright shade of red. Harry broke off from the kiss and turned to Hermione. Her face was one of absolute shock; mouth open, eyes wide, cheeks flush as if she had something to be embarrassed about.

Draco started to laugh. Harry looked over at Draco and gave him a stern look as if to beg him to stop laughing. Luckily, Draco caught on and quieted himself. Harry had a fleeting thought about how much further the pair would have gone if they hadn't been interrupted.

"So, is this what you wanted to talk about?" Hermione asked, but Harry could only nod.

"Hermione, why did you rush out without me?" Ron said as he stood next to Hermione, who stood still as a statue. "Hey, you alright?"

"Huh, yes," Hermione spoke finally, eyes still fixed on Harry and Draco, something Ron had not noticed yet.

"Well, what are you staring at?" And just like that Ron finally saw Harry and Draco who were still standing suspiciously close to one another. "Oh," Ron began and then it seemed to really settle in, "OH, ohhhh, oh Merlin. Oh."

"Now, that everyone is one the same page, is it okay if I take my leave? I would like to eat my dinner before it gets cold, Potter," Draco said. "Plus, looks like you and your friends have got a load to discuss." And with that Draco slipped past Ron and Hermione and made his way back into the Great Hall.


	3. Chapter 3

Once the trio was alone in Harry and Ron's room, Hermione began barraging Harry with questions. Why were you kissing Draco? Does that mean you snogged in the closet the other night? Are you into blokes? All questions Harry did not feel like answering right now.

"Well, Harry?" Hermione was waiting expectantly. "What do you have to say for yourself?"

"Uh," Harry cleared his throat and tried to explain, "yes, we snogged in the closet. Nothing crazy, just a small one, but I couldn't get it out of my head and wanted to know if I was just pissed that night, or if I had actually enjoyed it. Hence tonight."

"And?" Hermione asked.

"And…and I am more confused than I was yesterday."

"Harry, are you…well, you know?" Ron asked.

"Gay?" Harry added.

"Yeah, is that why you left Gin?"

"Partly, on both accounts. I wouldn't say I am gay so much as, I liked kissing him and as for Ginny, we both decided that what we had was love, yes, but a familial love, not a romantic love."

"Harry, why did you kiss Malfoy? I'm sure there are other blokes you found attractive, right?" Ron asked. Harry noted that Ron was taking this way better than he had expected.

"Uh, well, thing is, I have noticed other men as attractive, yes, but I haven't met one I wanted to pursue anything with…uhh, physically, yet."

"But you did with Malfoy?" Hermione added in as if the trio had somehow forgotten why they were having this discussion.

"Right, yes," Harry said. "I feel very confused because I never thought I found Malfoy attractive, let alone liked the git."

"Maybe you never let yourself know it," Hermione said a bit under her breath.

"Sorry, what?" Harry and Ron said in unison.

"It's just…well, it's not news to us that Harry didn't have much time to focus on his life outside of working towards defeating Voldemort. So, it isn't a stretch to say that maybe he never slowed down to assess why he was so obsessed with Malfoy. I mean even when we didn't need to pay attention to him, he found a reason to follow him, or spy on him, or something."

"I did not and he was always up to something." Harry was feeling defensive now. There is no way he had always had a thing for the sniveling blond. Surely, he would have noticed it sooner. People don't just not realize they like a bloke like that. But Harry felt like he was lying. The same bubbling in his stomach happened anytime he lied to Hermione and Ron about feeling fine, or when he said his scar wasn't hurting, or that he wasn't having nightmares.

"I, well, it was just a theory," Hermione receded.

"Mate, then what is this about?" Ron finally spoke. "And you sure it isn't like a bad reaction to Ginny dating Dean again?"

"No, 'course not. I'm happy for her."

"Then what else could it be? Because as far as I knew you hated the git up until a few days ago."

"I thought I hated him, Ron. But it seems I don't. At least not anymore."

A small laugh erupted from Hermione, "Seems not."

"This is not funny, Hermione," Ron said.

"Well, it is a little. I mean Harry and Malfoy. Think about it. Seven years of tension that was masked as hatred and then one kiss and Harry is blushing at the mention of Malfoy's name," Hermione added. "It is a bit intriguing to say the least. And to think, he has me to thank."

"Merlin, Hermione have you snapped? Our best mate has been snogging his former enemy and you are over here laughing as if…" But Ron was cut off.

"As if I have a crush on Draco Malfoy," Harry finished the thought. He hadn't let himself think those words yet, but it didn't seem too far off from how he'd been feeling. One kiss had sent Harry's body reeling and he couldn't get Draco Malfoy off of his mind for more than a second all day. It sure felt like a crush. "Could it be a spell, or a potion or something? Maybe someone is messing with me?"

Hermione perked up at that and said, "Oh, yes! That has to be it. I will research it tomorrow." Except her tone was patronizing and Harry could tell that Hermione didn't think a spell was the problem.

A new day, a new set of feelings to repress. Harry was getting practiced at that. He had gone to sleep soon after his conversation with Ron and Hermione. A conversation that had not helped at all with his situation. Harry had only grown more curious about Draco and wanted to get that stupid little prat alone again to talk, for real this time.

Except, to Harry's dismay, Draco seemed to be avoiding him, two days and the prat hadn't so much as looked at him and Draco seemed to deliberately be surrounding himself with people, so if Harry had wanted to talk to him, he would need to make a scene again which Harry decided against for obvious reasons. It was one thing to have Ron and Hermione know that Harry had liked kissing Draco, it was another for everyone else to know. For now, they could all think his outburst the other night was one of his typical I hate Malfoy behaviors. I mean it's not the first time he's called Draco out in public.

Without classes to attend, the days dragged on. Harry decided he needed to get out and do something before his brain exploded. Thinking about Draco was giving him a slight headache and he wasn't exactly getting anywhere as he fought internally which sounded a bit like this: Oh, but his lips. No, no, this is Draco bloody Malfoy. He called Hermione a mudblood. He is an elitist prat. He worked alongside Voldemort. Yeah, but he had no choice. I mean look at his father. Imagine growing up with that. And round and round he went.

Harry found Ron, Hermione and Ginny in the common room huddled together in what seemed to be a secret conversation. Naturally, Harry decided to interrupt.

"Hello," Harry said as loud as he could. All three of the group jumped up at his voice and craned their necks up to look at Harry. "How are you all? Lovely. Me too."

"Harry, what did you have to sneak up on us for?" Ginny asked.

"I didn't sneak. You three were just so engaged in your conversation you didn't hear me approach."

"Did, uh, did you hear what we were talking about?" Ron asked.

"No, why?"

"No reason, mate. We were just planning to go to Hogsmead. Sound like a plan?" Ron asked.

"Sure, sounds great." Harry was ready to be distracted. The three stood up and nodded at Harry while they pulled their winter coats on.

The walk to Hogsmead was quiet and cold. Ron, Hermione and Ginny didn't speak the whole time and Harry was starting to get concerned. He watched Hermione furrow her brow over and over like she was having her own internal argument and Ron was just looking at his feet as they walked. Ginny was the only one who made eye contact with Harry and smiled at him, which did set him at ease for a bit.

Upon arriving in Hogsmead, the group decided to go to Hog's Head because it was usually emptier than The Three Broomsticks and Harry avoided crowds as rule ever since he became the Saviour of the Wizarding World and all that.

"Butterbeers?" Aberforth asked the group who all nodded and found a small table to sit down at. Ron and Hermione next to each other on one side of the table and Harry and Ginny on the other. Harry noted that it was still a bit weird to be around Ginny, even though she was nothing but kind to him. He just didn't know what to say to her anymore. Ginny wasn't mad at Harry like he had expected her to be and she was with Dean again, so it wasn't like Harry had to worry she still had feelings for him, so what made him so uneasy?

"Well, stimulating conversation we are all having," Harry decided to break the silence.

"Sorry, mate. It's just, well, we don't know what to say," Ron said.

"Sorry? What do you mean?" Harry was confused and felt his face getting flush.

"Well, the whole Malfoy of it all," Hermione added. "We don't know what to say to you about it. I looked into spells of love potions and it doesn't seem like that's the explanation, so that leaves one thing."

First, Harry noted that Ginny didn't seem shocked by the topic of conversation which led him to believe that Hermione and Ron had told her. He wanted to be mad at them for sharing, but if he was honest, he was thinking of telling Ginny anyways. So, Harry only raised his eyebrows to that.

One thing? Was Hermione seriously saying that these feelings were Harry's own? That Harry Potter, Saviour of the Wizarding World, had a crush on Draco Malfoy, ex-Death Eater?

"Yeah, mate. We are all a bit shocked. I mean, Malfoy?" Ron spoke. "He isn't exactly nice, even now that he's apologized and seems to be less of an arrogant prick, he's still Malfoy."

"I know," was all Harry could manage. And Harry did know that, but his body didn't seem to care. It seemed to want Draco pushed against him. It seemed to want Draco's lips peppering kissing down the sides of his face, lining his jaw and moving down to his neck. It seemed to want to get Draco alone again.

"Harry?" Ginny asked tentatively, "You did say you were missing something with me, remember? You said that there was something holding you back from fully loving me. Maybe this is it? Maybe it's that your attracted to Draco."

"Gin, no, I broke up with you months ago before these feelings ever started. That can't be it."

"Maybe, you just didn't know you had them? Maybe he didn't either. After all, he came all the way to the Burrow just to apologize to you and to thank you for saving him, knowing full well we would probably kick him out. Why else would he do that when all his other apologies had been sent by owl? You clearly meant something more to him. Once you got that apology, you seemed to relax for the first time since the war. It was like you were waiting for it," Ginny said.

"Stop, that's ridiculous. His apology didn't have that effect on me. I didn't even care about it, or him for that matter. I hated him."

"No, Gin's onto something, mate. I hate to admit it because it means you may have always liked the git, deep down, but you did seem to be less tense and excitable after Malfoy showed up. Less nightmares and the like. It was like it was the one thing you needed for the war to really be over," Ron said.

"Harry, if you hated him? Why did you save him? Why help his family at all?" Hermione added. And Harry really didn't know the answer to that question. He always thought that he had done it because it was the right thing to do. Now, that Harry was thinking about it, maybe there were other reasons. Reasons he hadn't let himself understand until now. When his friends said it out loud it made so much sense. All this time, he had been attracted to Draco in more ways than one.

At that revelation, the doors to the Hog's Head swung open to reveal a tall, slender, blonde dressed in all black. Draco stood with his normal posse who followed him to a small booth on the other side of the bar. Harry couldn't help but think how poise Draco looked when he walked, all composure and grace as if he were floating across the floor instead of walking. Harry figured Draco always walked that way, a side effect of Draco's training as a child. Harry tried to remember if he had ever noticed Draco's walk before, but it was useless because all he could remember about the last seven years was Draco had occupied at least half of his thoughts, even if they were about how much Harry hated him.

"Mate?" Ron's voice broke through.

"Yeah, right. Sorry," Harry managed.

"Wow, you really have something for him, huh? You went white soon as he walked in and have been starring at him for like an entire minute," Ron said.

"I, uh, but…no, I can't have," Surely, not his best, but it was all Harry could manage. It would be a lie to say that he didn't realize that within two days he had become undone in the face of Draco Malfoy. He mumbled and muttered more than he used to, he couldn't focus on anything but Draco, and on top of it all, he wanted nothing more than to taste the sweetness of Draco's lips between his again.

"Harry, you there?" Ginny said, "Wow, seems he's off in his own world once again." and Harry did hear her, but he couldn't tear his eyes away from Draco. He was hoping the blond would look at him finally, so he watched Draco bring his glass of Firewhiskey up to his pouting, pink lips with the same careful grace he used when walking. He watched Draco close his eyes as he sipped down the warm liquid and then snap them back open quickly. Harry found himself wondering if Draco took such care in the small things like sipping on Firewhiskey, then he must be a very attentive lover.

Draco must have noticed he was being watched because he looked directly at Harry now, for the first time in days. It was a subtle look, as Draco's head was tilted slightly down to avoid unwanted attention. Harry felt a burning in his stomach and he had to grab hold of the edge of the wooden table to stop himself from standing up and walking over to Draco.

Then, as if reading his thoughts, Harry saw Draco's looking up at him, watching him from beneath his furrowed brow. Harry, who was now sweating nervously and shaking his leg under the table, tried to match the intensity of Draco's stare, not wanting to be the first to look away.

They stayed like that, locked in each other's gaze for what felt like a small eternity. Suddenly, a small smile crept at the corners of Draco's lips and then he looked away, leaving Harry starring at the side of the Slytherin's head. Harry's heart was thumping in his ears and he knew his face must have been red, but he didn't care at the moment because he felt as if he bested Draco by outlasting his stare. Plus, Harry remembered fondly, Draco had smiled, well, sort of smiled.

"Well, I could do with some fresh air," Harry said and stood up abruptly knowing full well his friends probably thought he was a nutter after all the quick exits he had been making in the last few days.

Outside in the harsh winter winds, Harry felt better. His face had gotten warm in the Hog's Head and the cold air was helping calm him down. As Harry exhaled, he watched the puff of breath linger in the air around him before disappearing into nothing.

Harry looked back at the door into the Hog's Head, but none of his friends seemed to have followed him out, so Harry relaxed a bit. He didn't feel like talking about his feelings anymore, especially when his friends were telling him he was attracted to Draco Malfoy, that elitist prat.

Soon, Harry found himself shivering because it was in fact winter and there was in fact snow everywhere, but he couldn't bring himself to go back inside, not while Draco was there. Not when he knew if he went back inside, he would stride right over to Draco's table and make a scene. So, he sat himself down on a bench across from the Hog's Head and decided to wait. Surely, his friends would come out soon.

While lost in thought, someone had approached Harry and sat down on the bench next to him. It was Blaise. He was Draco's best mate as far as Harry could tell.

"Can I help you with something? Harry snapped.

"Whoa, mate. No need for hostility. Remember we are all trying that being friendly thing?" Blaise said as he lit a cigarette. Harry watched Blaise put the cigarette up to his lips and pull in so much that the cherry at the end blazed a bright orange.

"Sorry, not really feeling friendly at the moment, so if you'll excuse me," Harry began to stand up.

"Have you got a thing for him?" Blaise said. The words cut into Harry. Was Blaise seriously asking Harry if he had a crush on Draco? How was that any of Blaise's business. Plus, Harry was sure Draco was occupied with Theo Knott. Probably the reason Draco was ignoring him now. Something Harry had noticed about Draco and his routine was that Theo was always trying to be next to Draco and touching him even in the smallest ways like knees touching when they sat, or a hand on the forearm when they talked. Theo was another reason Harry wasn't really sure how Draco felt about the kiss. It was another reason Harry suspected it was all a joke to Draco.

"Sorry, I don't know what you mean?"

"That's the thing; I think you do know what I mean," Blaise said and even though Harry was turned away from their conversation, Blaise continued. "Just don't mess with him, yeah? He's had it rough enough these last few months. All he's been doing is apologizing and taking people's crap for being on the wrong side of it all. He doesn't need you toying with his emotions, too."

Harry felt his face flush red, but this time he was angry, partly because it seemed Blaise knew what had happened between him and Draco. "Excuse me? Where do you get off talking to me like that?"

"Just looking out for my best mate. You can't tell me you wouldn't do the same for Weasley or Granger?"

"I suppose, even still. Plus I am sure Draco is the one toying with me. He hasn't spoken to me in days. He and Theo seem to have a thing, so whatever he is pulling with me must be a joke," Harry had spun back around to face Blaise whose eyes were now wide open and, to Harry's surprise, a shocked expression hung on Blaise's face.

"You are absolutely wrong, you prat."

"I am not a prat. And what business is this of yours anyways?"

"It's just, Draco has always liked you. You, on the other hand, haven't always liked him. So, if this is some kind of rebellion, or experiment, or whatever. Just cut it now. I don't want to see him get hurt."

"You talk like Draco has feelings for me, when in fact, he hates me. Always has," Harry blurted and instantly regretted it. Did he even want an answer to that question? And even if he did, was Blaise the right person to hear it from?

"Well, shit, Potter. I always figured you to be oblivious, but I didn't realize you were that dense." At that Blaise stood up, flicked his cigarette into the snow, and reentered the Hog's Head. Did Blaise mean what Harry thought he meant?

Harry found himself back in the Hog's Head walking back to the table where Hermione, Ron, and Ginny sat. They were all laughing at something when Harry slinked back into his seat.

"You okay?" Hermione asked, suddenly her face went from a smile to the concerned frown she wore whenever Harry was in too deep.

"Blaise, that prick. Where does he get off? You know?" Harry blurted out.

"Mate, we need a bit of context," Ron said.

"Right, sorry. Just a bit miffed. I was outside and Blaise sat with me on the bench and started on about don't hurt Malfoy, blah blah, he doesn't need you toying with his emotions." Harry said this as he waved his arms furiously in the air. "He acts as if I was the one who started all this. But it was Malfoy. That prat kissed me. Not the other way round."

"Harry, please calm down. What exactly did Blaise say?" Hermione asked. Harry relayed the conversation the best he could without letting himself get angry again. Once he finished, his friends just watched him for a moment before speaking.

"I knew it," Ginny spoke first.

"Knew what?" Harry asked.

"Oh, bugger it all. I have been saying that you and Malfoy had a thing for the last two years. I talked to Dean about it a while back when you and I first had some, uh, problems…Sorry, Ron."

"You mean you went and talked with Dean when I couldn't get aroused?" Harry said the last word in a whisper. This was a weird conversation to have in front of Ron.

"Yes…oh, don't look so surprised. Half the time when we were alone after the war, you talked about Malfoy. If it wasn't his trial, it was his apology, or his wand and how you didn't know how to give it back to him. So, I started to wonder if there was something more between you two and I needed a sounding board, so I talked to Dean."

"What's Dean think?" Hermione asked.

"That Harry has always been in love with Malfoy, just too daft to realize it."

"Excuse me? Love? Did you say I loved Malfoy?" Harry looked to Ron for some kind of help, but the man sat there and shrugged his shoulders.

"Honestly, mate. I can see why they think it," Ron finally added. "I always thought you might like blokes, seeing as you were way too much of a gentleman with Ginny, not that I minded of course."

"You're all a bunch of nutters. Mental, the lot of you," Harry said, but he knew they were right, at least in part because these feelings he had didn't feel new to him. They felt familiar and comfortable, obsessing over Draco Malfoy was kind of his thing. It's just now he wanted to jump his bones instead of jump him in a fight.


	4. Chapter 4

Harry felt a hand run along the muscles in his arm and then a light kissed brushed the spot on his neck under his ear. His eyes were closed, but he could feel electricity running though his body. Harry felt his pulse quicken as the same hand ran itself down Harry's torso, from neck to navel. The motion perked Harry's arousal and he could feel his prick pressing against the fabric of his boxers. It was agonizing and invigorating and wonderful.

A pair of lips touched his own and they were familiar and smelled like cinnamon and mint. Harry breathed in that scent as those lips moved softly against his own. The kiss deepened, as the other man rolled himself on top of Harry, pushing their groins together and grinding slowly, all the while still teasing Harry's lips with soft kisses. Harry felt the man's hard prick against him and it sent a shiver through his body in the most delightful way.

All at once, like lightening striking, Harry was awoken from his dream by a loud rap on his bedroom door. First, Harry realized his dream was about Draco. Second, he realized he had an erection. Third, it was morning and Ron seemed to have left the room.

Again, there was a loud and urgent rapping at the door. Harry shoved himself out of bed, shrugged on a robe to cover his erection, and opened the door. To his surprise, Draco Malfoy, still in silken pajamas, stood in front of him.

"To what do I own this pleasure?" Harry asked trying to hide the fact that he was taking in the mess of Draco's morning hair and the way the silk clung to parts of Draco and seemed to fall off of him in others. Harry's eyes darted down to look art Draco's groin where Harry could see the outline of the blonds prick.

"Your best mate, Weasley, is in the lav fighting with Dean about something and I thought you might be able to calm him down long enough for me to shower?"

"Ron's what?"

"Fighting with Dean, as I said. Run along now, Potter. I really could use a shower sometime this century." So, Harry followed Draco down to the boys lav and when the got inside he could see that a sink was broken and towels were strewn everywhere and Ron's face was bright red as he shoved Dean into the tile wall.

"Oi, Ron, stop," Harry said as he tried to pull Ron away from Dean whose face was bleeding in a few spots. "What in Merlin's name is going on here? You two are mates."

"He's not my mate. Not anymore," Ron said. "He's been running his mouth telling everyone how he made it with Ginny. That's my sister, mate, my little sister. She's not some prize you get to gloat about."

"That's what this is about?" Harry asked Dean. "He's cross because your telling everyone you slept with Ginny?"

"I-I mean, I didn't think he'd be so livid about it. He knows we are dating," Dean said.

"That's not really the point now is it?" Draco interjected which seemed a bit odd to Harry because it sounded an awful lot like Draco was on Ron's side.

"Exactly!" Ron shouted and started to move back towards Dean, but Harry grabbed onto him again and pushed him away.

"Dean why are you even telling people. That's a private thing and I'm sure Ginny wouldn't appreciate everyone knowing," Harry said.

"Point is, it's his sister. You should know better than to run your mouth like that. Have some respect," Draco said and again Harry was left stunned. Harry even felt Ron's muscles relax under his grip as Draco spoke.

"I guess you're right. Sorry, Ron. I didn't mean…" Dean said.

"Yeah, fine. Just shut up about it, yeah?" Ron said and it seemed all the rage had left him as quickly as it had entered.

"Right," Dean said and with that both he and Ron left, leaving Draco and Harry alone in the lav, again.

Quickly, Harry started to clean up the mess Ron had made. Partly, so he didn't have to make eye contact with Draco. It was the first time they had spoken since the kiss outside of the Great Hall. Almost a week of radio silence and Draco sodding Malfoy shows up at his door, all sexy in his pajamas like nothing had changed between them.

"Interesting way to start the day, eh?" Harry said in a vain attempt at small talk. After his conversation with Blaise, Harry didn't really know how to act around Draco. Not that he had been doing a good job of it before the conversation, but now that Harry understood that maybe Draco felt the same way as him, Harry was more confused than ever. Mainly, he wondered how long Draco had these feelings and also wondered why Draco was keeping him at arms length.

"Mhmm," Draco hummed and walked over the the shower stall, turning the faucet on.

"Thanks…for getting me, I mean. And for sticking up for Ron," Harry said as he uncomfortably twisted a towel in his hands. Draco really had changed. Less than a year ago Draco would never have been on Ron's side in any argument, even if the argument were something like the sky is blue. Draco would have argued against Ron, just because he didn't like the Weasley family. But now, Draco was sticking up for Ron and by extension, Ginny.

"Dean was being a prat and he knew it," Draco said matter-of-factly like it was no big deal and started to take his silken pajama top off. Harry gulped as Draco's body stretched up to pull the top over his head, revealing his soft, snow fallen skin.

"Yeah. Prat. Totally," Harry said. "Well, I'll should get off…I-I mean be off." Harry blushed so quickly this time that there was no where to hide his face before Draco turned around. Harry noticed that Draco's face was a bit flush too and his lips were turned up in a smirk. That smirk. Harry used to hate that smirk. He saw it as the ultimate arrogance, but now he found he liked it because it meant Draco was amused.

"Potter?"

"Malfoy."

"I've been meaning to talk to you," Draco said as he moved closer to Harry. "About, uh, well you know?" Draco was standing about an inch away from Harry, they were nose to nose now and Harry had his eyes shut tight because he didn't think he could handle the intensity of Draco's stare without giving into his overwhelming need to push Draco against a wall and snog him. A need that, to Harry's dismay, was growing stronger every day.

So, Harry only nodded because if he spoke he knew he would say something incredibly daft and blush again, especially since all Harry could focus on now that he opened his eyes was Draco's shirtless torso. Harry let himself follow the soft lines of Draco's muscles down to the small patch of blond hair under his navel. Harry felt mesmerized and Draco was so close to him that he could smell the cinnamon-mint of his breath and Harry longed to taste it again. Harry felt himself reaching up to touch Draco's face, but stopped before he made contact with Draco's soft, flushed cheek.

"So…" Draco started, but then tilted his head to the side and began to close the small gap between their lips. Harry stood perfectly still, waiting for Draco to push his lips against him. But, of course, Draco and Harry were interrupted by Seamus who walked in just then and took in the still slightly messy bathroom and the half-naked Draco standing quite close to Harry. Seamus's face screwed up into a smirk and he shook his head before turning around and exiting the lav.

Harry felt embarrassment rush through him because he knew what it must look like, the two of them there in the lav standing so close to one another. Honestly, he didn't care. He thought he would, but he hadn't, but Draco must have because he grabbed up his pajama shirt and left the lav without so much as turning off the shower.

After his awkward morning encounter, Harry decided it was best to avoid everyone. Hermione would only have questions, Ron was probably still cross about the Dean and Ginny thing and Seamus, well, Harry didn't really want to have that conversation yet. And then there was Draco.

However, due to Harry's unbelievably bad luck on his way out of the Great Hall after surprisingly being able to eat breakfast alone, Harry stood face-to-face with Draco Malfoy, who smiled.

"Potter," Draco said and where it normally sounded harsh, this time it sounded seductive. Harry was starting to understand just how mercurial Draco was. The blond went from seductive to cold back to seductive in a matter of minutes. Harry was having a hard time keeping up.

Harry swallowed hard and finally mumbled, "Malfoy."

"A word?" Draco said, bitting his lower lip as if he somehow knew that drove Harry absolutely mental with desire.

"Quidditch," Harry managed. To be fair it was a word, just not the one Harry had intended to say which was: Sure. Draco laughed lightly at Harry's unintended joke and when he did, Harry noticed that the lines around Draco's eyes scrunched up and Harry decided he like the softer side of Draco, the unguarded side. "Well, I mean, yes. What did you want to talk about?"

"It is so very endearing when you play dumb, Potter. Obviously, you know what I want to talk about." Draco's tone was flirtatious and this time Harry felt sure of it. But, just as he was ready to flirt right back, the rest of the students who'd stayed behind for Christmas seemed to shuffle into the Great Hall and Harry was not ready to flirt with Draco bloody Malfoy in front of an audience. So, Harry did what any sensible bloke would do, he shoved Draco toward the exit of the Great Hall. Once they were out of ear shot Harry shoved Draco into the nearest classroom and then began, "What is it?"

"Aggressive, aren't we?" Draco teased.

"I-I just didn't want anyone to hear our conversation."

"Very reasonable. Don't want everyone to know you enjoyed a snog with me, eh?"

"That's…that's not it."

"Then what is it?"

But, Harry was done talking. He was done wondering. He wanted to kiss Draco and so he did. He moved in close to Draco, pushing him against the wall. Then he put one hand hesitantly on Draco's hip and the other on Draco's cheek. He felt Draco tense up at first, but then Draco's body relaxed against Harry's and then Harry felt Draco's hands wrap around his waist, effectively removing any space that was left between them.

Harry reveled in the fact that Draco seemed to want him as badly as he wanted Draco. For every moan that slipped from Harry's mouth, a moan slipped from Draco's. When Harry felt confident enough, he moved the hand that was on Draco's hip under the hem of the jumper Draco was wearing and his hand made contact with Draco's warm body. He let his fingers fan out across Draco's abdomen and then move slowly, and shakily up the side of Draco's torso and then back down toward the top of Draco's waistband, lightly scratching.

Draco pulled away from their kiss and began to trail small kisses across Harry's cheek and then down to line of his jaw and to the spot just under Harry's ear. Then Draco began to feverishly pepper kisses along Harry's neck and pulled at the collar of Harry's shirt, exposing part of his collar bone, so he could kiss there too.

Harry's body was on fire. He needed Draco. He needed to be close to Draco and need Draco's lips on every part of his body. He needed to put his lips on every part of Draco's body and with that he followed Draco's lead and began trailing kisses from Draco's cheeks down Draco's neck. But Harry took it a step further and with the hand that was still under Draco's jumper resting on his chest, Harry pulled the jumper up high enough that he could trail kisses down the length of Draco's torso.

With this, Draco shuttered and inhaled sharply, but he didn't stop Harry. Instead he pulled his jumper completely off, discarding it in a corner of the room. The abrupt motion excited Harry and gave him the courage to kiss further down Draco's torso, stopping at the erection that was pulsing against the fabric of Draco's pants. Harry lightly kissed Draco's erection through the fabric as Draco weaved his fingers in Harry's messy hair.

Harry wasn't sure where this daringness had come from, but he wasn't going to question it right now, especially since Draco pulled him up so they were face to face again. Without kissing Harry, Draco moved to unbutton Harry's shirt, all the while maintaining eye contact. Harry couldn't help but think how sexy it was that Draco was starring at him while he worked to undress him.

Harry felt his prick throbbing against his pants. He wanted so badly for Draco to take him in his hands, but instead, Draco kissed Harry's chest in the same way Harry had just kissed him. Draco stopped at the top of Harry's waistband and bit Harry's hip lightly, which sent a jolt through his body that only made his prick ache more.

Draco, on his knees, began to unbutton Harry's pants. Part of him felt annoyed that Draco had taken over, but the other part was screaming for Draco to take control. So, Harry stood against the wall as Draco slowly unzipped his pants and slid them down to Harry's ankles. Merlin, Harry thought, he had never been so aroused in his whole life. He was sure of it.

Draco kissed and nibbled at Harry's hips some more, as he let one of his hands slide up Harry's leg. Harry felt his body tense up because he had never had another man touch his prick. Ginny was the only person he had done anything sexual with and he hadn't really enjoyed it.

Draco's hand was up the leg of Harry' boxers now. And then Harry felt Draco's soft hand take hold of him. He felt like he was about to explode just from the one touch. Draco wrapped his delicate fingers around the shaft of Harry's prick and a loud moan that sounded a lot like Oh, Draco, flew from Harry's lips. With that, Draco began siding his hand up and down Harry's shaft, occasionally letting his thumb playfully caress the head of his prick, rubbing the pre-come that had began dripping out around in small circles, which drove Harry wild.

Harry put his hands in Draco's hair because he didn't know what else to do with them and with that, Draco moved his hand quicker, stroking Harry, who was now at the brink of an orgasm. His body was on fire, his heart was pounding in his ears, and his legs were shaking under him. And then he was coming. And he was defiantly moaning Draco's name this time.

Harry finally opened his eyes once his orgasm subsided and saw Draco, still kneeling, with a positively accomplished look on his face and Harry found he wanted to kiss Draco a millions times over.

"Malfoy, we really do have to talk, you know?" Harry said breathlessly, still reeling from his orgasm. Harry desperately wanted to touch Draco the way Draco had just touched him, but to his dismay, Draco was redressing himself quickly, so Harry followed suit. He didn't want to be the only naked one.

"Oh, but snogging is so much more fun, isn't it?" Draco said as he slinked his jumper back over his head.

"Loads," Harry admitted before he could stop himself. He knew he was wearing an impish grin all over his face. He really had enjoyed kissing Draco and was surprised to find he wanted to keep doing it.

"So, then let's keep it at that? Two devilishly good-looking blokes who get to snog each other whenever they want." Draco smiled at him and it was the first real smile Harry had seen from Draco that wasn't under the cover of a smirk.

"That's all? Don't you even want to be friends?"

Draco moved close to Harry again and placed a soft kiss on his cheekbone, barely brushing his skin and then whispered in his ear,"Potter, don't complicate a good thing. We've never been friends and we don't have to start now just because we've done something naughty behind closed doors."

"Oh, right" Harry felt deflated. It felt like Draco was brushing him off or something. Another changing season in the moods of Draco Malfoy. Harry wondered if he had done something wrong. Harry's face screwed up in sort or frown as he buttoned up his shirt. He wasn't sure what he was feeling, but he knew it was overwhelming.

"Don't look so glum, Potter," Draco said and then exited the classroom, leaving Harry alone to deal with the fact that not only was he snogging Draco Malfoy, he was letting Draco get him off. And apparently, that is all Draco wanted despite what Blaise had implied.

Harry grudgingly had to admit that, all the kissing was nice, especially when Draco would sneak up on him in a corridor and shove him into a room and begin tearing at his clothes desperately. He always felt Draco's need to be near him when they were alone. It was like Draco was trying to loose himself in every kiss they shared, in every orgasm. Both of which still set Harry's body on fire. He had figured maybe the passion would die out, that maybe it was all because it was new, but every time he thought about Draco his body reacted the same; heart pounding, stomach flopping, cock stirring.

Their secret encounters weren't so secret anymore. And to his surprise, no one seemed phased by the budding whatever it was that was happening between the two men. Mostly, people laughed when the two bickered in public, each calling the other prat, or some other insult while secretly winking at the other. Bickering was their foreplay.

Hermione and Ron were only concerned that Draco was using him, but Harry didn't feel that way. Not when they were alone. When he and Draco were by themselves, he could see that Draco cared about him.

The pair had been busted by almost all of the students who stayed behind for the break. Ron caught them outside their dorm-room. Hermione caught them snogging in the Library. Ginny, Dean, and Neville had found them groping each other outside in the snow, twice. Seamus caught them in the Astronomy tower. Luna and Blaise had found them, a tangle of arms and legs, in the common room closet, where their relationship had begun. Pansy and Theo were the last of the group to catch them.

That had been the most awkward of all because Theo had seemed hurt by the fact that Draco had his hands on Harry's arse and Harry's were resting at the waistband of Draco's pants. Draco had moved away from Harry that time, but as soon as Pansy and Theo left, Draco resumed the passionate kissing and then proceeded to rip Harry's jeans off as quickly as possible and took Harry into his mouth suddenly and Harry moaned Draco's name so loudly it echoed off the walls in the Potions classroom.

With each new day, Harry asked Draco if he still only wanted this to be a sexual thing and Draco always snorted and called him a sentimental Gryffindor before capturing him in a kiss that melted Harry like a snow cone on a hot summer's eve.

Occasionally, after both men were breathlessly recovering from an orgasm, Draco would snuggle up on Harry's chest and he could feel the blond's heart beating against his side. Harry would let himself breath in deep the smell of Draco's sweat and the cinnamon-mint of his ragged breathing. But as soon as Harry would move to put his arm around Draco and hold him in his place, the blond would sit up and start to redress.

Most recently, Harry decided to say something. Both men were sweating and breathless and Draco was smiling as he laid himself on Harry's bare chest. Harry spoke quietly. "You're beautiful," were the words he had whispered. Really, he didn't know where it had come from, but he knew he meant it. Seeing Draco there, blond hair sticking to his forehead, naked and sweating against Harry, it was beautiful.

Draco shot up quickly, "Don't ruin a good thing, Potter," was the response Harry got.

He watched Draco stand up and dress himself before he had the courage to speak again, "Draco, why are you acting like this?"

"Like what?"

"Like this," Harry gestured at the situation as if that would explain it better.

"Because it's easier this way. No emotions." And then Draco left the room. Harry felt a bit sad, but it also made him want to work harder to get Draco to realize that he wasn't going anywhere, that he did have feelings for him outside of attraction. He just needed a chance to prove it.

It was warm in the common room. The fireplace was ablaze and Harry was curled up at the bottom of the sofa with Ron and Hermione. Hermione was reading a book, Magical Mysteries of Mega-Proportions, while Ron shamelessly beat Harry at a game of Wizard's Chess.

"So, how's the sniveling git?" Ron asked as he moved a pawn.

"Uh, mhm, fine I suppose," Harry was trying to be nonchalant about the whole mess. If Draco only wanted to snog, Harry could handle that, surely he could. Draco was right after all, they never had been friends. But there was a thought nagging at Harry; he wanted to be Draco's friend.

"Only fine? I saw you two earlier and it seemed to be more than fine," Ron said. The statement pulled Hermione's attention from her book and to the conversation.

"Oh?" Hermione inquired.

Harry didn't answer. He knew Ron was referring to the passionate snog he had interrupted that morning outside of their room.

It was still dark out when Draco had shown up at Harry's dorm door. He had knocked quietly and because Ron is a heavy sleeper, Harry was able to fumble out of bed, crashing into his four-poster, before answering the door to find Draco smiling hungrily at him.

"Care for a stroll, Potter?" Draco asked. It wasn't unusual anymore to have Draco show up at all hours expecting sex. The man was insatiable.

"Mhm," Harry managed, still in the process of waking up. "Where are we going?"

"Just follow me," Draco said and spun around heading for the stairs that led to the common room. Harry rushed after him, as quietly as possible. At the bottom of the steps, Harry ran into Draco, who was standing still waiting for him.

"Potter, can you manage to keep your hands off me until we reach our destination?"

"Sorry," Harry shrugged and followed Draco out of the common room and through the castle. After a long walk, Harry found Draco was leading him to the Potions classroom. Once they reached their destination, Draco pushed him in the room and slowly shut the door behind them.

"Why are we here?" Harry asked.

"Seems like our spot, don't you think?"

"Seems a bit sentimental for a Slytherin, don't you think?"

"Seems a bit snide for a Gryffindor," Draco said as he slowly inched closer to Harry placing a hand flat on Harry's chest guiding him to the wall. Harry's heart was in his ears and his stomach was on fire again.

Then Harry felt Draco's soft fingers glide across his lips, ghosting their way down his chin to his neck where Draco was now placing small kisses. Harry's entire body was at attention. The hairs on his arms stood up like they did when he was cold and his legs twitched like they did after a game of Quidditch.

Draco was still peppering kissing along Harry's neck and jawline and all Harry could do was stand there and wait until Draco kissed him hard on the lips. Harry was reeling and pulsing with desire. He had never wanted to get someone naked so badly in his entire life.

Finally, Draco moved his lips up to Harry's and pushed in slowly and then all at once making Harry's breath catch in his throat. Draco leaned in closer to Harry, pushing his erection against Harry's own matching arousal. His groin was aching to be touched again.

However, Harry decided that he wasn't going to let Draco take control again, so he pushed Draco around so that he was the one against the wall with Harry wrapped around him. The move must have caught Draco off guard because he moaned softly into Harry's mouth and grabbed Harry's arms tightly before sliding them down to grab Harry's arse.

As if in a blur, both Harry and Draco were shirtless and laying on the floor of the classroom, stuck between rows of desks; Harry straddling Draco with legs draped on either side of Draco's hips. Draco was fumbling with the waistband of Harry's pajama pants and Harry was sliding his fingers under the waistband of Draco's.

The blond shivered beneath Harry whose hand was now completely inside Draco's pants. To Harry's surprise and pleasure, Draco wasn't wearing boxers, so his hand was grazing the warm flesh of Draco's cock. Before he could think about the implications of what he was doing or how nervous he was, Harry had Draco wrapped in his hand. He began to mimic the same motions Draco had performed on him. Slowly moving up and down. Up and then down. Occasionally, playing with the head of Draco's cock, each time eliciting a soft moan from the man.

Within minutes, Draco's legs twitched beneath Harry and then Harry felt the warm stickiness of Draco's release spread across his hand. Harry's own arousal even more apparent now. All he could feel was his hard cock pressing against the front of his cotton pajama pants, begging to be touched.

Quickly, Draco obliged by flipping Harry over so he was on the bottom. Before Harry knew what was happening, Draco had pulled his pants down to his ankles along with his boxers, leaving Harry's cock exposed.

Draco leaned down to kiss Harry's lips and Harry felt his cock brush against the softness of Draco's torso. The soft touch sent a shiver up his spin that was met with a litter of kisses starting at Harry's collarbone, leading down to his navel.

Draco hovered around Harry's pelvis, only letting his chest brush the tip of Harry's cock. And just when Harry couldn't stand the teasing anymore, Draco took him in his mouth. Harry was overwhelmed with feeling. Draco's tongue was working furiously, licking the shaft of his cock as Draco delicately sucked.

Harry watched the blond's head bob up and down, taking him fully in his mouth the then pulling back so he was only sucking on the head of Harry's cock. Draco repeated this motion slow then quick, slow then quick until Harry's body convulsed and he felt himself release into Draco's mouth.

Harry was shaking. He had never expected that to feel so right. It was the best feeling Harry had experienced in a while. The most alive he had felt in years. And it was all because Draco sucked him off. The world really was upside down.

Draco only smiled at Harry while he redressed himself. As Harry went to speak, Draco moved a hand up to cover his mouth. Then, Draco shook his head and walked out of the room. Harry trailed closely behind him, a stupid grin on his face, the entire way back to their dorms.

The sun was starting to rise as Harry and Draco stood outside of Harry's dorm room. Harry wanted to say something, but he didn't have the words. Turns out he didn't need to say anything because Draco had decided to kiss him.

The kiss was sloppy and desperate and wonderful and passionate. It was all tongue and teeth and nothing like the calculated kisses from before. It was untamed. It was unexpected. It was utterly earth-shattering. Draco ran his hands up into Harry's hair and Harry moved his to Draco's arse, cupping the perfect half circles.

Just then, the door creaked from behind them and a slightly shocked, half-awake, Ron Weasley was looking at them. Ron only grunted and walked past on his way to the lav, but it was enough to make Draco walk away, leaving Harry alone with another hard on.

"Harry? You still with us mate?" Ron's voice broke through and Harry remembered he was in the common room with Ron and Hermione. Luckily, he was wearing his robes because the memory had gotten him hard and he didn't feel like explaining that to his friends.

"Oh, yeah sorry. Zoned out a bit," Harry answered.

"Ron, said the two of you seemed more than fine. What ever does he mean?" Hermione teased.

"Oh, he caught us snogging," Harry said and rolled his eyes. It really was a miracle his friends were being so normal about it all as if having a crush on Draco was something that happened to everyone.

"No talking yet?" Hermione asked.

"He's said it's only about the snogging."

"And you're okay with it?"

"Honestly, no. But I don't want to scare him off, so…"

"So, you're dealing?"

"Yeah, till he comes to his senses. Blaise basically told me Draco had feelings for me. The stupid prat just wont admit it."

"Well, have you? Admitted it, that is," Hermione asked.

"Well, no, but it's not like he gives me much chance. We are either starring at each other from across the room, or snogging, or he's ignoring me. He doesn't leave much room for talking."

Forgiveness:

During breakfast, the owls flew in a dropped off the mail. All Harry got was a copy of the Daily Prophet, but it was more than enough to keep his interest as the headline read: Malfoy Family, Can they be Trusted? By Rita Seeker. That bloody awful women just didn't know when to leave well enough alone. Surely, Draco had seen this and would be in some kind of awful mood.

Harry went in search of his, er, his new friend, and quickly found him up in the Astronomy tower, which Harry noticed was Draco's go to thinking spot. If Harry had to guess, it was due to the memory of almost killing Dumbledore. That night must haunt him still.

The blond was standing close to the edge where the room opened up and revealed sky and a long fall down to the earthen floor. The way the sun shone into the room silhouetted Draco and Harry couldn't help but think it was sort of beautiful in a sad way.

"Uh, Draco?" Harry spoke, voice unsteady because he hadn't considered that Draco might want to be alone, instead he had rushed to find the man. Now, he was feeling like maybe he did the wrong thing. After all, Draco had said he didn't exactly want to be friends with Harry.

"Po-Harry?" Draco's voice sounded broken and his breathing was staggered. When Draco turned to face Harry, it was evident that the man had been crying. His face was red and his eyes were bloodshot.

"Draco, are you…okay?" Harry asked.

"Fine," Draco snapped, all the vulnerability gone from his face, "Not the first time my families name has been dragged though the mud. We seem to be a favorite over there at the Daily Prophet."

"I'm sorry that they still write about your family. It's not fair."

"Oh, Harry, ever the idealist. Of course it's fair. My family deserves it. We were horrible. I was horrible. People got hurt because of my father."

"But, the war's been over some time now. They don't need to constantly remind you and everyone else about it."

"Like I said, I deserve it. I'm surprised I wasn't sent away to Azkaban. Should have done, but you spoke at my trial so they let me off. Of course, no one could deny the Saviour's wishes that I be released."

"You were only a child when you got involved. You can hardly be responsible for your father's actions."

"Harry, I did bad stuff too. Hurt people. Nearly killed people…"

"Yes, but you had no choice in the matter. If you didn't comply you and your family would've been killed. You did what you had to in order to keep your family safe and in the end you fought against it. You saved my life that night in the Manor."

"Why are you doing this?"

"What?"

"Making excuses for me. You of all people should hate me."

"Well, I don't. I forgave you a long time ago, Draco. Now it's time you do the same. The war is over. Voldemort is gone. You have a chance to do better. Take it."

"Bleeding Gryffindor," Draco said with a half smile.

"Sodding Slytherin," Harry responded and felt like maybe he and Draco were making some progress in the friends department and that made him very happy indeed.

Flirt a Little, Why Don't Ya?

Around lunchtime, Harry found himself wandering the castle. Parts of his earlier conversation with Draco still played in his head on a loop. All in all it had been a good conversation in Harry's opinion seeing as Draco hadn't shushed him with a kiss or told him not to ruin a good thing. The blond had let Harry comfort him and really that is what Harry had wanted to do for so long. He wanted to show Draco that he was more than a good snog. That conversation was a good starting point for that and Harry was very happy indeed.

Absentmindedly, he had ended up in the Potions classroom. Ironically, his least favorite of all the classes, yet the room he felt drawn too. There were vials littered along the front table where the new Potions Master, Professor Leafdrawn, had left them after the last lesson before break. Harry smiled to himself because Leafdrawn seemed to actually like Harry which had significantly helped his Potions studies since he wasn't afraid of being accosted upon entering the classroom.

Harry decided to sit at the table that he had noticed Draco occupied during the term. Once he slid in behind the desk he noticed that there were small etchings in the wooden desk. Initials. A shakily drawn HP looked up at him. Draco had carved his initials into the wooden desk. Or at least, Harry surmised it was Draco, well, hoped it was Draco.

It was a strange thing to hope, since it was such a little thing, but Harry couldn't help but smile as he pictured a half-bored Draco Malfoy yawing in Potions class as Leafdrawn stuttered on about the effects of letting certain potions sit too long. Then he pictured Draco taking a the edge of something sharp and digging at the wooden desk, slowly at first and then very delicately carving Harry's initials. It also gave Harry hope that Draco wasn't being honest earlier when he said all he wanted was a good snog.

"Potter, what are you doing in here?" Draco stood in the doorway behind him with at least four books cradled in his arms. Even after their talk in the Astronomy tower, Draco had still been keeping Harry at arms length. It was frustrating, but Harry wasn't about to give up.

"I, uh…what are you doing here?" Harry decided that Draco would be the one sharing this time.

"I was going to study a bit of Potions if you must know. Leafdrawn said I could use the room over break to practice."

"Oh, right. Me too," Harry lied. He wasn't sure why, but he wanted to try and stay here with Draco for a bit and thought that this was the only way. The blond had been proving to be difficult to get alone all week, so Harry jumped at an opportunity to be alone with his apparent new crush.

"Fine, but don't get in my way," Draco said, "Also, get your arse out of my seat!" Harry laughed quietly and stood up, crossing the room to his usual seat and plopped himself down. He wondered if Draco remembered the carved initials. He was burning to ask, but he held himself back. It occurred to him that maybe Draco was putting distance between them to avoid being hurt, so he didn't want to push it.

After a moment, Draco looked up from his pile of books and spoke. "Where are your books?" And Harry went red. Books. Duh. That would help the whole I am here to study lie, wouldn't it?

"Uh, right. I must have forgotten them." So, bad. So, undeniably bad. Harry chided himself for not being more clever. Obviously, Draco could see through the shoddy lie.

"You can share mine," Draco said without looking back up from his current book. "Just stay out of my way, Potter."

Harry smiled to himself because that meant Draco wanted him to stay, which was progress, and strode across the room and plopped himself down in the seat next to Draco's and grabbed on of the Potions books titled, Ancient Potions and Their Uses. He flipped to a random page and set about pretending to read, all the while watching Draco from behind the cover of the book.

Draco was bitting his bottom lip and furrowing his brow. Harry couldn't help but think how damn attractive that was. Yes, attractive, there was no use in lying to himself anymore. Plus, Draco was so obviously attractive, even an idiot could appreciate that.

"Potter, you are starring again."

"Right, sorry." Harry pulled the book up closer to his face and actually resigned to read a bit so that Draco would stop thinking Harry was starring at him, which of course he was, but Draco didn't need to know that. While trying to read the same sentence over a few times, Harry's mind wandered a bit and focused on the fact that he was sitting so close to the man who had made him come in this very classroom. With that thought, his prick stirred as if being called to attention. The blond was proving to be more difficult than Harry had ever imagined. Draco was all over him physically, but if Harry ever tried to have a conversation, the man would either walk away or kiss him to get him to shut up. The longest conversation they had was the one in the tower and Harry felt that it was important and that things might be changing between them.

Harry had to admit, it was difficult being this close to Draco alone and not kissing him. Merlin, what a funny thing to think when only just last month he would have thought how hard it were just being alone with Draco without wanting to hex him for being an arrogant prick.

Harry had come to the conclusion that there is no way you can fall for someone this quickly, so his friends theory that the feelings had always been there must have some merits to them. Maybe he had only been holding back because he thought everyone would think he was mental for liking someone so…difficult. Suddenly, Harry didn't care and decided that he would get the Slytherin prats attention somehow. And not only to snog him.

"Potter, are you even reading? You've been on the same page for about five minutes. Even you can't be that slow."

Damn, Harry thought, forgot to flip the pages. "I'm totally reading, Malfoy. Pay attention to your own studies, won't you?"

Draco snorted and shook his head before burying it in his book again. It was moments like these, when Draco's guard seemed to be down, that Harry really saw why he was drawn to Draco. The man was challenging. He didn't just let Harry get away with things because he was The Boy Who Lived. Draco treated him like he was just anyone else, but he also looked at him with such ferocity and desire, which is something he had never experienced before. Everyone else coddled him, tip-toed around his emotions. Even Ron and Hermione were guilty of it. But Draco wasn't afraid to make him angry and Harry liked it. Harry liked that Draco treated him normally.

Small strands of blond hair fell out of place and Harry's hand twitched, almost moving up to brush the hair from Draco's eyes.

"Draco?" Harry started out tentatively, "Would you be up to talk for a bit?"

"Studying." Draco spoke without lifting his head. Harry's heart leapt and his stomach felt like there was a fire burning inside it. Even when he was being a complete prat, Harry found him arousing.

"Yes, I can see that. Can you take a break for a second?"

"No."

"Malfoy, don't be so damn stubborn."

Finally, Draco looked up from his book and locked eyes with Harry who was startled at the sparkling gray of Draco's iris's and the small dark circles resting below Draco's eyes. Even exhaustion was attractive on Draco. Merlin, Harry realized, he really wasn't holding back on his thoughts anymore. "Fine, what is it?"

"Do you like me?"

"Excuse me?"

"Do you like me?"

"I heard you. I just don't understand where this is coming from."

"Well, you've kissed me and, well, other stuff. So is it really just sexual, or do you like me?" Harry squirmed a bit in his seat and there was a loud creak that echoed through the Potions room as Harry shifted in the wooden chair.

"Potter, you're mad. Why do you need to know?"

"Okay. Maybe I am. But that's not an answer. And I just do."

"Bloody Gryffindor's and their morals," Draco muttered.

"Stupid Slytherin's and their lack thereof," Harry added, but made sure to touch Draco's arm lightly to show he was teasing. Draco twitched under his touch and it felt like he was going to pull away, but he didn't.

"Can't you just be fine with kissing me? I am quite good at it you'll find," Draco said and pouted his lips at Harry. Merlin, Draco wasn't making the whole I'm going to talk to you and not kiss you thing easy.

"You-obviously, yes, no argument here, but…"

"But, nothing, Potter. It's just sexual for me. You're an attractive bloke and I'm bored."

"I don't believe you. I think you do like me. Anyways, Blaise said…"

"Blaise? What did he say?" Draco's attention perked up at the mention of Blaise. Harry saw this as a good sign because it meant that maybe Blaise wasn't lying after all.

"That I was daft if I didn't notice how you felt…about me, that is."

"Mhmm, I see."

"So, do you like me?"

"You're not as self-righteous as I previously thought you were, but that doesn't mean I want a relationship or anything." With that Draco turned his attention back to his books. Harry realized that was as close as Draco would get to admitting he liked Harry. At least for now. But it was a start. He just had to prove to Draco that it wasn't a game to him.

"So, its more than snogging, then?"

"Potter," Draco said between gritted teeth without looking up from his book again.

"It's more than that for me, if you wanted to know," Harry said and with that decided to stand up and leave the room. He figured he'd leave Draco to be the one obsessing over one of their weird meetings from the past few weeks. It was only fair, seeing that Harry had been a mess over all the kissing behind closed doors thing.


	5. Chapter 5

Four whole days had passed since their Potions class conversation. Harry had tried to get Draco alone again after that, but the prat was avoiding him again. Harry feared he had taken it too far with the Astronomy tower conversation and the admission in the Potions classroom. He just wanted Draco to see he cared, but, of course the blond had to make it difficult.

Draco was no where to be seen. Harry wasn't sure why. Harry was even desperate enough to enlist the help of Blaise, who only told him to sod off.

It had been weeks since their, erm, situation began and in that time Draco had proven to be the most infuriatingly mercurial human that Harry had ever had the pleasure of knowing. Firstly, Draco had started this. He had been the one flirting and kissing in the closet. And their second tryst Draco had taken control as well. Even in the Potions class, Draco had seemed like he was flirting, but now radio silence. After weeks of secret rendezvous, Harry hadn't even so much as seen Draco.

"Harry, you okay?" Hermione's voice rang in his ears. Harry had forgotten he was sitting in the common room with his friends.

"Yeah," was all Harry managed to say. He was still pretty lost in thought about Draco. It wasn't fair that Draco had kissed him and made him think about his feelings and then just stop talking to Harry.

"So, I heard that Malfoy went back to the Manor for a few days," Ginny said and that Harry heard.

"Sorry, what?" Harry asked.

"Yeah, Neville and I were walking back from the Herbology classroom and we overheard Pansy and Theo talking about how Malfoy had to go home because there was some sort of emergency. That's why he's been missing the last few days."

"You're joking," Harry said.

"Mate?" Ron asked. Harry realized he was standing up all of a sudden. His face flushed red and he plopped back down on the sofa. "He didn't mention to you?"

"No, that sodding prick," Harry said. Draco didn't owe him anything. They weren't even really speaking to each other, just kissing behind closed doors. He knew he was being sort of pouty, but really Draco could have said something, or at the very least Blaise could have told him one of the five hundred times Harry had asked where Draco was. Harry had been despondent for days now.

"Hope everything is all right," Harry whispered to himself.

"Heard it was his mum," Ginny added. "Dunno what happened though."

"Should I say something? Owl him?" Harry asked.

"Uh, dunno," Ron said.

"Maybe?" Ginny offered.

"It's up to you, Harry," Hermione added.

Harry shot up from the sofa and rushed to his room. He decided he was going to send an owl. He wanted Draco to know he cared about more than kissing and felt this was as good an opportunity as any. He grabbed his quill and some parchment and began writing.

Draco,

I heard you went home because of an emergency.

I'm here if you need me.

Harry

It was short, but Harry felt it was enough and quickly sent it away to the Manor. He felt nervous. It was a bit out of their comfort zone even with the Astronomy tower conversation, but Harry really was concerned about Draco and he would have done the same, if not more, for any of his other friends.

In all honesty, Harry didn't expect Draco to reply, so the next morning when an owl dropped a letter down in front of him at breakfast, he was shocked. Fingers shaking, Harry ripped open the letter, breaking the green wax seal.

Potter,

How deeply sentimental of you.

Everything is fine.

DM

It was cold and distant, but it was a reply. So, Harry took that as a good sign because Draco could have easily ignored the letter. Across the table, Pansy looked at him with growing interest. She must have recognized the owl who dropped the letter.

"Potter, can I speak with you?" Pansy asked and then added, "Alone."

Harry nodded and followed Pansy out of the Great Hall, leaving a very confused Ron and Hermione behind. Once they reached the staircase, Pansy turned around on him and spoke, "His mom has been hurt. She's alive, but they think the curse was meant for Lucius and somehow hit her instead. Draco is in a state to say the least."

"Why are you telling me this?" Harry asked.

"Because…I see the way you look at him. You actually care. Plus I know you sent him a letter. He told me about it."

"Oh, right. How is he? He only managed to insult me in my letter."

"He's furious, obviously. Mostly, with his father for ever putting them in the situation where people want to curse his family. Especially after the last article in the Prophet seemed to bring more angry witches and wizards out of the woodwork."

"Do they know who did it?"

"Not yet," Pansy said, "Look, I am flooing to the Manor tonight. McGonagall is letting me go. Will you come with me?"

"Sorry? Are you mental? Lucius wouldn't want me there. I mean Draco probably doesn't either. He barely speaks to me as it is."

"He needs people who actually care about him by his side and I can see you are one of them. I already owled ahead about it and in his own way, Draco said it was okay."

"He what?"

"Well, really he said; Do what you want, Pansy. It's as close as a yes you'll get with him." Pansy shrugged and smiled weakly. Harry nodded in affirmation. He would be going to Malfoy Manor for the first time since the war.

The Malfoy's Manor:

The floo was the easy part. The hard part was looking up once he landed, ash all over his clothes, and finding a despondent Lucius Malfoy looking down at Pansy and himself.

"Ms. Parkinson, Mr. Potter," Lucius spoke and nodded at them before spinning on his heels and walking out of the parlor. His soft footsteps echoed off of the marble tiles until there wasn't a sound.

"Uh, that is not what I was expecting," Harry spoke quietly.

"Told you it would be fine," Pansy said, "Come on, I know the way to Draco's room."

Harry trailed behind Pansy, who was only looking directly ahead of her as if the splendor of the Manor was nothing new to her, but Harry's eyes were jumping from painting to tapestry to fireplace to stair case. It was overwhelming. It was stunning. It was huge. Harry had a hard time picturing a child in this house because it seemed more like a museum than a home.

After walking down a very long corridor, one that could rival the length and size of any in Hogwarts, Pansy stopped in front of a dark mahogany door. She lightly knocked on it and waited. Harry finally began to worry. He had been distracted by all the fixtures of the Manor before, but now, in front of Draco Malfoy's bedroom door, Harry began to panic.

Finally, the door creaked open and to Harry's surprise it was a house elf who greeted them. "Ms. Parkinson, miss. Master Draco is in his study, yes. Oh, Mr. Potter, sir. It is a great pleasure, sir. Great indeed." The small elf nodded and bowed and then snapped his fingers and disapperated.

"Draco?" Pansy called. She started walking toward the corner of the room where there were tall bookcases that went from ceiling to floor. Harry, however, was stuck in his place. He was marveling at the simplicity of Draco's room in contrast to the rest of the Manor.

Draco's walls were a soft gray like his eyes and his bed was centered in the room, directly under a sunroof. The sheets were a pale blue color and there were more pillows than anyone could possibly need. Aside from the library the bed and some small wooden end-tables, the room was empty.

Finally, Harry looked over to where Pansy had walked and saw her standing next to the blond, a hand on his shoulder. Finally, she looked back at Harry and motioned for him to come over there. Then she spoke, "I've brought someone with me."

"Mhmm," was Draco's response. The blond only sat there. He didn't even turn to look at Harry.

"Dr-Draco," Harry started. He put a hand on Draco's shoulder and at that the man turned to look at him. His face was red and his eyes were puffy. Harry was a bit taken back when he realized Draco had obviously been crying. It was the most open emotion he had seen on Draco and all Harry wanted to do was take him in his arms and stoke his hair.

"Potter," was all Draco said, but his eyes seemed to smile and Harry suddenly felt better about being there. Draco moved to stand up, straightening out his shirt, then he said, "Surprised Father didn't kick you out."

Harry laughed, "Me too, honestly." And with that most of the tension had died. Pansy seemed visibly to relax and Harry noted that he hadn't even realized she was uncomfortable until he watched her slump her shoulders and let out a deep breath.

"So, anymore news?" Pansy asked.

"No, the auror's on the case are incompetent. Plus, I'm sure they couldn't care less about my family," Draco said.

"No, I'm sure that's not true. Your family was exonerated," Harry knew he sounded childish. Of course the Malfoy's wouldn't be treated fairly.

"You really do live in a fantasy world don't you, Potter?" Draco snapped and then walked toward his bed where he plopped down as gracefully as anyone could plop down. "They don't care that my mother is hurt. We are still seen as Death Eaters."

Harry had know that, he really had, but seeing Draco so upset had made him want to hope that the auror's weren't being so careless. He decided then that he would help find out who did this to Draco's family, even if he had to pull the Hey, I did save the Wizarding World card.

"Is it all right if I send some owls?" Harry blurted out. Draco raised an eye inquisitively and Pansy exhaled sharply.

"Why?" Draco was hesitant.

"I've got a few friends in the Ministry. I could ask for a favor," Harry said.

"Potter, are you mad? The Ministry, let alone the Wizarding World, won't like knowing you're trying to help my family. They will probably claim I've coerced you or something. No, it will only make things worse."

"Honestly, I don't care what they think."

"You and your bloody hero complex. You can't fix this one, you know."

"I can try, at least."

Draco didn't respond, which Harry took to mean that he would let Harry try so he set of writing some letters.

Harry had taken up at Draco's desk to write his letters. He wrote so many he had lost track of time. A few to people in the Ministry, one to Arthur Weasley, and one to Hermione because if anyone could figure it out, it was her. Once he had finished, he looked up and saw the sun was setting. He looked around the room and realized he was alone. He hadn't even noticed Pansy and Draco leave.

Harry stood up and decided to look around the room. There were some framed pictures on the bookshelves. Draco and Pansy in one as children. Some of Theo and Blaise. Even Crabe and Goyle.

He never pictured Draco to be sentimental, but there were obviously people he cared about, even if he wouldn't admit it. Then he saw a stack of old Daily Prophets sticking out from under a box on the bottom shelf of a bookcase.

Harry tugged at them and was looking directly at pictured of himself dating all the way back to the Triwizard Tournament. He made a face at how silly his hair looked in that picture and then shuffled through the rest. All of them were articles about how Harry saved the Wizarding World. There were even clippings talking about how Harry spoke at Draco's trial.

All of a sudden Harry felt guilty, like he was reading someone's diary. Then he heard someone shuffling up behind him.

"I see you have been rooting through my things," Draco spoke.

"I, uh, I-well, I only just finished writing and then I saw the newspaper clippings and I looked at them. I'm sorry."

"It's fine, Potter."

"Uh, where's Pansy?"

"I showed her to her room."

"Oh," and then it hit Harry that they were alone in Draco's room. Near a bed. Probably the one surface they hadn't snogged on yet. Harry's face went red and his heart quickened. His body clearly wanted to be next to Draco, but Harry also wanted to prove he could be there for Draco in other ways, less naked ways.

Draco moved toward his bed and sat on the edge. His shirt was unbuttoned half-way down, exposing part of his chest and he was sitting with his legs open and inviting and Harry couldn't help but get aroused. So, Harry decided to stay standing.

"Where will I sleep?" Harry asked.

"I was thinking you wouldn't be getting much sleep," Draco spoke with such authority in his voice, if Harry hadn't seen him upset earlier he would have a hard time telling anything bad had happened.

"Draco, I don't think we should. Not here. What if your dad walked in?" Harry opted for an excuse instead of a flat out refusal.

"I've warded the doors and put a silencing charm on the room, so you can be as loud as you want. Now, get over here and undress me."

At that, Harry's resolve to just talk to Draco disappeared. Harry knew Draco was using sex as a distraction and a way to avoid talking. He knew that they should probably talk instead. Except, his body didn't care.

He walked over to Draco who was biting his lower lip and looking up at Harry with hungry eyes. Harry placed a soft kiss on Draco's forehead and then peppered kissing across his entire face before settling on Draco's pouting lips. The kiss was overwhelming, filled with desire, but also desperation. Harry could feel Draco's need to disappear in the kiss stronger than it had ever been, so Harry let him. If Draco wouldn't listen to words, Harry would tell him how much he cared in a different way.

Draco's hands hastily moved to Harry's pants and began tugging at his belt and then his zipper and then his pants were around his ankles and Harry kicked them off before pushing Draco back on the bed and climbing on top of him.

Harry worked to undress Draco, pulling his clothes off between feverish kisses. Once they were naked and pressing their slick, warm cocks against each other, Draco pushed his pelvis up and wrapped his legs around Harry and the motion was filled with need.

Draco was biting along Harry's neck and ear and moaning his name over and over. Harry placed sloppy kisses along Draco's collar bone and weaved his fingers into Draco's and pulled the blond's hands above his head, grinding his pelvis against Draco's. His cock was slick with pre-come and it was pulsing alongside Draco's as the two men let their bodies slide with the other.

"Harry, I want you inside me," Draco whispered breathlessly and Harry's heart felt like it stopped. Of all the things they had done sexually, that hadn't been one. They had been working their way up to it and Harry did feel ready, so he nodded.

"I, uh, I don't know how," Harry said.

"I'll show you," with that Draco picked up his wand from the bedside table and spoke a small charm. Suddenly, Harry's fingers felt warm and slick and Draco was guiding his hand to his opening. Harry was shaking terribly, but the blond kissed him softly and put Harry's fingers inside of him. First only one and then two. Harry slowly moved his fingers in and out of Draco and the blond winced at first, but then began to moan, so Harry slipped two more fingers in spreading Draco open.

After a minute, Draco nodded at him and Harry's cock was warm with the same lube and he pulled his fingers out and replaced them with his cock. He pushed in slowly, Draco winced, but nodded to continue, so Harry pushed in until he was flush with Draco's body. Harry couldn't believe how good it felt, feeling Draco tighten around his cock. It was overwhelming and he felt himself let out a moan.

"Move," he heard Draco whisper in his ear while bitting down on his lobe. So, Harry pushed his pelvis in and then pulled himself out so only the head of his cock remained buried inside Draco. Then he moved back in slowly and Draco sighed with pleasure. Harry pulled and pushed himself in and out of Draco slowly, and then more quickly.

As Harry buried himself in Draco, he watched as the blond grabbed his own cock in his hand and worked at it, stoking it up and down. Harry felt himself nearing an orgasm and tensed up inside of Draco, who was now almost yelling his name, over and over.

All at once, Harry was releasing himself inside of Draco and shaking breathlessly as he felt the warm liquid of Draco's own orgasm spreading on his stomach. Both men were utterly spent and Harry pulled himself from Draco and rolled over onto the bed. He was sweating, but he was so happy, he couldn't help but smile.

Draco moved slowly and placed his head on Harry's chest, but this time when Harry went to put his arm around him, Draco stayed still. It was a victory in Harry's eyes and with that last thought, Harry found himself drifting into the most amazing sleep he had in years.

The next morning Harry woke up to find that Draco was still cuddled up next to him. His naked body was draped across Harry and his head was buried in Harry's chest. It felt so wonderful to know that for once Draco hadn't run off after.

Then there was a knock at the door and Draco shot up, taking in the state of himself and Harry and rushed to get dressed. Harry did the same. After all it could be Lucius. And Harry was certain this one thing Draco did not want his father to hear about, let alone witness.

"Draco, it's only me," Harry was relieved to hear Pansy's voice through the door.

"Come in then," Draco said and then the door opened enough that Pansy could slink in. She had a bundle of letters in her hands.

"Well, well, naughty boys. I knew I shouldn't have left the two of you alone," Pansy teased. No doubt she put two and two together. Half naked Harry and a rumpled up bed. It could only mean a few things.

"Yes, all right," Draco muttered, but Harry caught a smile flicker across Draco's face, even if it was brief, "What are those?"

"Letters," Pansy said.

"Obviously, you smart arse," Draco's voice was teasing and playful. "I mean what are they about?"

"Haven't read them. They are all for Harry."

"Me?" Harry asked, even though it made sense seeing how he sent a bunch of owls yesterday. Pansy handed them to Harry, who decided to start with the one he knew was from Hermione. Her familiar handwriting on the front of the envelope. He read over it quickly and then spoke, "Hermione thinks it was an auror named Barthel Blanche. Apparently, your father killed his wife?"

"Sorry?" Draco asked and grabbed the letter from Harry, so Harry went about opening the rest of the letters. The one from Arthur contained the same information, but added that the Ministry is refusing to believe one of their own would break the law so obviously. Also, the man in question seems to have gone into hiding.

The letter from Kingsley Shackelbolt seemed to be the one with the best news. He assured Harry that he would find the man and put him into custody. They even had a few leads. Once Harry relayed all the information to Draco, he saw the blond's eyes go sad.

"What's the matter, Draco?" Pansy asked.

"It's just, it should have been my father. I almost wish it was. My mother is still not fully recovered and the Healer thinks she may never fully be rid of pain. This curse tore her legs up pretty badly."

Draco started to cry and Harry put a hand on the blond's knee. Draco only looked up for a second, but it was enough. Harry saw that Draco was beginning to let him in. Harry pulled Draco in closer and embraced him as the once guarded Slytherin, melted into a puddle of tears and shaky sobs. Pansy sat on the bed with them and stroked Draco's hair as Harry held him tightly.

Tea Time:

Later that day, Harry had dared to venture from Draco's room, even though he was a bit scared of running into Lucius even though Lucius had been nothing but polite to Harry yesterday. But Draco had insisted and so had Pansy. They were to have tea with Draco's mother, which felt like it was some kind of dating milestone, except that Pansy was there and Draco and Harry weren't exactly dating, but still, Harry was nervous all the same.

The garden outside of the Manor was expansive, which Harry expected. It was full of flowers in bloom, even though it was winter and there was a large fountain ion the middle of it all. It was as breathtaking as the inside of the Manor had been and Harry couldn't help think that it was the nicest place he had ever been inside.

Once they reached a small white table, Harry saw Narcissa Malfoy, all blond hair and regal features, just like her son, waiting for them with a smile on her face. She was pouring out three cups of tea and had a small plate of biscuits on the table.

"Sit down, sit down," Narcissa spoke and her voice was as posh as Draco's, but there was something else in it, too. Harry sat down slowly and waited for Draco and Pansy to begin drinking their tea before he too picked up his cup.

"Mother, you know Pansy, obviously, and Harry," Draco spoke.

"Of course, hello Pansy. Harry, Draco tells me you are helping to find who cursed me?"

"Mhm," was all Harry managed as he had just taken a bite of a biscuit. It was all a bit weird after all. Being in Malfoy Manor, with Draco. Snogging in Draco's room, shagging in Draco's room and Lucius being civil toward him and now Narcissa was calling him Harry and pouring him tea?

"Well, thank you. Truly, it means a lot. Draco has told me how you both have gotten…close this semester at school."

"Ah," Harry cleared his throat because he was sure Narcissa said close with a bit more meaning behind it than just becoming friends. Had Draco told her about them? No, he barely talks to Harry about what they do together and if it was just snogging then why mention it at all…unless, unless it wasn't just snogging. Harry looked over at Draco who was blushing now and Pansy who was giggling a bit. It seems maybe Narcissa had meant something else.

"Either way, I do appreciate it and so does Lucius, though he wont say it."

"It's nothing, really. I want to help." And Harry really did mean it. Draco had become very important to him in the last month. Each kiss pulled him in deeper. In fact, Harry was almost positive he was in love with the git.

"So, pray do tell are the two of you an item yet?" Narcissa quirked up an eyebrow in the same way Draco would whenever he knew he was being cheeky. And at that Harry choked on a biscuit and almost fell from his chair.

"Mother, don't be so indelicate," Draco spoke, but he was smirking.

"Oh, I am terribly sorry, Harry. I did not mean to be so brash, but Draco has told me how much time the two of you have spent together and with the way he goes on about you in his letters you would think the sun shone out of your bum," Narcissa laughed at her own statement and Pansy began laughing, too.

"He writes about me?" Harry said without thinking.

"Oh, quite often," Narcissa said.

"Mother, please do stop," Draco was blushing and Harry found it to be the most beautiful thing he had ever seen. Up until that day, most of the blushing was left to Harry, as Draco always maintained an air of control.

"Haven't you said? Oh, dear me," Narcissa said feigning embarrassment, though it was clear she was teasing Draco.

"Right, anyway…" Draco cleared his throat before resuming his speech, "how are you feeling today?"

"Fine, Draco. Legs a bit sore, but nothing I can't handle. The three of you should be getting back to Hogwarts tonight."

And after that, the tea time conversation shifted into an almost comfortable silence. Pansy and Narcissa occasionally spoke up to discuss witches gossip.. Draco was sipping at his tea and had placed one hand on Harry's knee under the table and it had Harry's entire body at attention.

After spending the weirdest two days of Harry's life in Malfoy Manor, Harry, Draco, and Pansy were to floo back to Hogwarts. Within a few hours of receiving the letter from Shackelbolt, Harry had received another owl stating that the Ministry had caught the rouge Auror and had him in custody. Draco had seemed so relieved and kissed Harry, in front of Narcissa and Pansy, with so much fervor that he had nearly knocked Harry back on his arse. Narcissa had laughed and Pansy had left her mouth hanging open at Draco's sudden display of affection.

Later in the Manor's foyer, the three of them said their goodbyes to Lucius, who Harry was still sort of wary around, but who seemed to not care that somehow Harry and Draco had become friends. Though he had of course missed the kiss the pair shared in the garden and for that Harry was utterly grateful.

"Goodbye, Draco," Lucius spoke, "I will owl if anything else happens."

"Right, goodbye, Father," Draco responded and turned to the floo. Harry was shocked at the cold exchange between father and son, even if the father was a right old wanker.

Christmas, Finally:

With the turmoil of the past two days behind them and the person responsible for Draco's mother's injury in custody, Draco had seemed to warm up to Harry. The pair even had a few conversations that didn't end with snogging which Harry was over the moon about and had taken it as a sign that he should give Draco some kind of gift for Christmas.

So, that morning before the rest of the students awoke from their slumbers, Harry tip-toed quietly down the hall and knocked on Draco's door. The blond appeared, sleep still in his eyes and pajamas askew. Harry smiled and Draco smiled back. Harry felt a rush inside him like the very first time they had been locked in that closet. It was like a rocket launched in his gut and he was a mess of nerves.

"Happy Christmas, Draco."

"Happy Christmas, Harry," Draco whispered, his voice a silky mixture of exhaustion and happiness, "But what exactly is it that you want? I do need my beauty rest, I'll have you know."

"Oh, shut it, you always look wonderful and you know it," and he did, even now, Harry was enamored by Draco's eternal flawlessness. His pale skin like the moon and his gray eyes like storm clouds over the horizon.

"Ah, yes you've got me there," Draco said and quirked up his lip in a half-smile. Their conversations had become more open since the Manor. Harry didn't know if it was because they had finally shagged, or if it was that Draco trusted him after Harry helped find the man who hurt his mother, either way Harry wasn't complaining.

"Come on then. I've got a present for you. It's under the tree in the common room."

"Fine, Potter, but I better at least get a good morning shag out of all this."

"You're mental, come on."

The pair walked quietly down the steps and when they reached the tree there was a small parcel, wrapped in red paper with a green bow. The tag on it read: For a Stubborn Slytherin, From a Sentimental Gryffindor.

Draco tore into the parcel, his pale, long fingers worked quickly to untie the bow and even more quickly removing the paper. Draco was left starring at a small black box. The blond looked up at Harry and shot his eyebrow up in question. Merlin, Harry still loved that so much. It was such a sexy look and Harry found he never tired of it. So, Harry only shook his head and waited for the blond to open the box. Inside was a golden Snitch, the one Harry had caught first year, the one Dumbledore had given him.

"Harry, what's this about?" Draco asked tentatively. Picking the small snitch up out of the box and letting it rest in his palm.

"It's the snitch I caught first year. It's very special to me and I want you to have it," Harry said, crouching down so he was at eye level with Draco who was sitting on the floor in front of the tree.

"Why?"

"Because you are special to me, too."

"I can't accept this."

"You can," Harry answered and then took Draco into a kiss. He cupped the blonds face like he had so many times before and let their lips touch, softly at first, and then pulled away to kiss Draco on the forehead. Draco shivered under Harry's lips and Harry continued to trail kisses all along the blonds face until finally settling back on Draco's lips.

The pair shifted so they were facing one another and Harry pulled Draco up onto his lap, letting the man straddle him. Draco placed his hand on the nape of Harry's neck and then pulled Harry in deeper, slipping his tongue into Harry's mouth. And Harry's body was ablaze with passion as he breathed in the cinnamon-mint of Draco's breath and felt the man's heart beating against the hand he had left perched on Draco's chest.

Slowly, Harry pulled away from the kiss and looked Draco in the eyes purposefully before speaking, "Listen, Draco, I know this thing between us hasn't got a name quite yet, but I care for you deeply and in the time we have spent together, you have been as hard to catch as a bloody snitch, but it has been worth every twist and turn."

"You sap," Draco said but Harry could see that he was smiling and Harry kissed him again.

In between fevered kisses, Harry whispered, "I love you, Draco."

"You mean that?" The blond pulled back from the kiss again. His face was vulnerable the way it had been the first time Harry saw Draco cry in the Astronomy tower and all Harry wanted to do was kiss the doubt away from Draco and show him that he really did love him.

"Obviously," Harry said, kissing Draco's nose. Draco leaned foreword and kissed Harry softly on the lips.

"I, well, I love you, too," Draco whispered.

"I know."

The few weeks after the visit to Malfoy Manor seemed to fly by, Christmas came and went and classes started back up. Harry and Draco were still snogging in empty classrooms at every opportunity, except now Draco had started calling Harry his boyfriend and Harry was completely okay with that title.


End file.
